Resident Evil 0 Code R(eborn)
by TheSchrodingerCat
Summary: Habían pasado ya 15 años exactamente, del día de que aquella pesadilla había ocurrido en las montañas, ahora en el año 2013 el terror da Inicio de nuevo, Un nuevo virus, viejos y nuevos supervivientes... Que la Pesadilla en el Centro Vacacional Birchway de Inicio.
1. Prologo 00: Como Todo Dio Inicio

** Resident Evil Code R (reborn)**

**Capítulo 00: Como Todo Dio Inicio.**

**24 de Julio del 2013**

**Residencias del Personal - Norte de la Isla 7:00 am**

Como de costumbre me tocaba despertarme temprano esta mañana, si no fuera por la noche de tragos de ayer esto sinceramente seria muchísimo mas disfrutable, la habitación seguía desabrida como de costumbre el pobre amueblamiento, olor a cigarros, botellas tiradas por el lugar, Esto era mi vida ahora, habían pasado 15 años exactamente...lo sé porque al levantarme no puedo evitar darle una mirada al calendario, la fecha remarcada no era precisamente para recordar este día, sino para recordar el día que empezaba mi nuevo empleo.

A pesar de aquello la pereza no quería abandonar mi cuerpo, hice todo un esfuerzo monumental para retirar las sabanas bastante cutres de encima de mi cuerpo y otro muchísimo mayor para levantarme de la cama y casi acabar rodando por el piso debido a una botella que estaba para mi infortunio colocada muy cerca de la cama, veces como esta maldigo mi falta de orden.

Al menos pude continuar mi camino en dirección a el baño, al menos ese beneficio tenía en este condenado Motelucho donde nos hacían vivir a los trabajadores, desde hace dos años estoy aquí si mi memoria no me falla, la Isla Vacacional de Birchway una Isla que fue comprada por un multimillonario hace unos 10 años, el nombre del tipo Maximillian Spencer, según él, la intención era empezar con un centro de investigaciones, pero la idea se cambió a media marcha y como resultado se acabó empezando con la construcción de lo que se considera el mayor centro turístico del mundo.

Bueno luego de aquella refrescante ducha y vestirme con el uniforme de trabajo, que consistía en un pantalón de jean color negro, zapatos deportivos y una camisa de cuello v de un color amarillo que podría no ser más que considerado ridículo...afortunadamente pude darle mi toque personal, un chaqueta negra, bastante cómoda que me mantenía fresco a pesar del clima semitropical del lugar.

Me di un último vistazo en el espejo antes de salir tenia ya el cabello algo largo de nuevo, que gracioso casi me veía igual que aquella vez, solo solté una carcajada ante la ironía saliendo del baño hacia la cocina.

Tome lo poco que tenía para comer, sinceramente necesitaba gastar menos en alcohol pero...naaaah, ya me las arreglaría luego por ahora con un par de tostadas, un par de huevos revueltos y un par de pedazos de tocino...

Después de eso el camino se me hizo bastante lento desde la cocina hacia la puerta de entrada, el sol de las 7 am apenas se hacia sentir en la fría mañana que esta había resultado, para mi fortuna no era el único despierto, el viejo Scott estaba tomando un café mientras caminaba por el pasillo limpiando, llevaba el mismo uniforme que yo al igual que la mayoría de los que trabajaban en el complejo vacacional, aunque él era especialmente fácil de distinguir, su rechoncho aspecto, la calva y el bigote de morsa lo hacían lucir como el típico hombre algo mayor, pero su carácter enérgico ayudaba a más de uno cuando estábamos algo frustrados.

"Buenos días Bill" me saludo el agradable hombre, pero a pesar de ello la resaca me hacia soltar un quejido de molestia no tomándome ni la molestia a que me llamara de aquella manera que no encontraba agradable...dichoso dolor de cabeza "Les dije que no se pasaran de tragos anoche"

"Lo sé" suspire continuando mi camino y empezando a bajar las escaleras, como resulta que un multimillonario es lo bastante tacaño como para no instalar un maldito ascensor en el complejo habitacional de sus empleados mierda.

El camino escaleras abajo fue bastante tranquilo y callado afortunadamente, un hola de vez en cuando de alguno de mis compañeros de trabajo más de uno en una condición similar a la mía con una resaca que no parecía darles descanso, hasta que una mano que se posó en mi hombro me hizo poner atención.

"Listo para el día de hoy Billy?" le eche una simple mirada al muchacho de unos 20 años que portaba el uniforme también, el cabello algo alborotado y estaba seguro que era uno de las muy pocas personas que podía sonreír en estos momentos, quizás porque había sido uno de los pocos que no bebió ayer.

"Supongo…" Mi tono de voz no podía ser más desanimado mientras finalmente llegaba al estacionamiento del edificio, acercándome a la camioneta todo terreno que me dieron para trabajar en el lugar. "¿Que tenemos para hoy?"

"Hubo una llamada temprano de parte del gerente, al parecer ocurrió algo en la zona subterránea del sector Comercial y nos pidió que diéramos una revisión" Mientras hablaba el muchacho hizo su camino al vehículo, montándose en el asiento de copiloto.

"Por qué no manda no simplemente envía a los de mantenimiento, nosotros somos el equipo de seguridad" suspire con algo de incomodidad, era cierto yo era parte del personal de seguridad del lugar pero últimamente tenía la sensación de que era un mandadero.

"Aun no estoy del todo seguro pero vamos Billy no puede ser tan malo" fue lo que dijo con una sonrisa al tiempo que tomaba su gorra que estaba colocada en el tablero del vehículo, acción que imito Billy tomando tanto su gorra como su tarjeta de identificación y colocando en mi chaqueta mi pistola de descargas que había dejado cargada en el auto.

"Eso espero…" suspiro una última vez encendiendo el vehículo y saliendo del estacionamiento.

…Al parecer el día de Inauguración del Centro vacacional no iba a ser tranquilo para Billy Coen.

**Aeropuerto Hollinad - Sur de la Isla 7:30 am**

Al fin unas merecidas vacaciones, era lo que pasaba por mi cabeza mientras bajaba del avión de pasajeros acompañada por un par de amigas, en lo que podría considerarse un pequeño viaje vacacional entre buenas amigas o algo así…

De alguna manera por mi mente pasaban recuerdos referentes a la fecha en la que se encontraba, 15 años exactamente, había cambiado un poco desde aquel entonces, pero aun así hice lo posible por mantenerme en forma, tuve la suerte de que mi físico había decidido desarrollarse un poco más y había dejado crecer mi cabello cambiando aquel corte de pelo que me hacia parecer una niña pequeña por uno que me llegaba levemente mas abajo de los hombros.

Al principio el estilo de vida como Civil sinceramente me parecía lo mas aburrido, pero luego de aquella noche del Incidente de La Mansión y también…cuando lo conocí a él

Agite mi cabeza un poco para quitarme aquellas ideas mientras veía mi maleta de viaje pasar por enfrente de mí en la banda transportadora, un solo jalón fue suficiente para levantarla dejándola a un lado y esperando un momento conforme mis compañeras de viaje tomaban las suyas también y comenzábamos el camino hacia afuera del aeropuerto.

"Es increíble chicas, lo mejor de la vida, sabía que mi suerte seria perfecta, 3 pasajes para un viaje todo pagado al más lujoso, increíble y recién abierto Centro Vacacional Birchway" mire a Jessica la dueña de aquella voz que solamente tenía emoción en ella, una amiga del trabajo desde hace un par de años que era además la razón por la que este viaje había sido posible.

"Ya Jessica solo es la billonésima vez que lo dices" solté una carcajada mirando a mi otra amiga del trabajo, Elizabeth, que estaba en medio de nosotras mientras caminábamos con calma.

"Vamos admítanlo, soy la mejor compañera de trabajo que pueden tener" pude notar la sonrisa orgullosa de Jess con el rabillo del ojo soltando otra corta risa.

"Bueno bueno, pero no esperes que te hagamos un altar" también pude captar como Eli entornaba los ojos pero con una sonrisa también en los labios.

"Quizás un templo estaría bien, aunque dudo que sea lo bastante grande como para tu ego Jess" no pude evitar hacer la broma a la vez que las puertas electrónicas del aeropuerto se abrían para darnos el paso.

"Oh ahí está la afilada lengua de siempre" pude escuchar cierta molestia en la voz de la sobre animada de Jess que se había adelantado hacia los puestos por donde se supone estaría esperándonos el vehículo que nos llevaría al hotel.

"Se nos olvida que esta chica tiene agallas" sentí el leve golpe en el hombro de parte de Eli en el hombro, cubriéndome los labios para reír una última vez.

Jess se dio la vuelta para mirarnos a ambas con una amplia sonrisa en los labios, cruzándose de brazos "Esta es una grandiosa oportunidad para 3 mujeres aun jóvenes como nosotras hermosas, alegres y trabajadoras"

"¿Para qué?" la curiosidad me gano, siendo honesta el razonamiento de mi amiga a veces se me escapaba y necesitaba una pequeña ayuda para entenderla.

El sonido de la palma de su mano contra su propia frente no se hizo esperar cuando me escucho mirándome como si fuera algún bicho raro sacado de algún manicomio, siendo honesta no era la primera vez que recibía dicha mirada "¡¿Para qué crees tonta?! ¡PARA CONSEGUIRNOS A UNOS BUENOS HOMBRES!"

Podía notar como mis mejillas tomaron un leve tono rosa casi al instante de escucharla, sin duda por la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo, no podía evitar agradecer el hecho de que mucha de la gente estaba ocupada con sus asuntos y había decidido no prestarle atención a las sandeces que salían de la boca de mi compañera, pero había uno que otro curioso que había obviamente escuchado, tomando en cuenta como nos lanzaban miradas no demasiado sutiles.

"Jess…nos están mirando como si nos hubiéramos escapado de un centro psiquiátrico" logre escuchar decir a Eli que le dio un toque en el hombro a Jess.

"Yo por mi parte solo digo, sé que ninguna de las presentes hemos tenido a alguien para compartir la cama en un muy, muy largo tiempo" nuevamente el tono de sonrosa miento de mis mejillas parecía aumentar, pero esta vez Eli solo le dio un leve pisotón a la ya excesivamente expresiva de Jess.

"Ya chicas, solo tomemos el vehículo antes de que Jess me mate de la vergüenza" suspire un poco a la vez que veía una camioneta blanca estacionarse a unos pocos metros de nosotras, un muchacho de servicio bajando del puesto de piloto un momento después.

"Sean bienvenidas a el Centro Vacacional de la Isla Birchway, yo soy Miguel y seré su guía turístico, afortunadas ganadoras del concurso" La voz del muchacho que aparentaba unos 20 y tantos era bastante agradable, aunque no pude evitar notar a mi animada compañera dedicándole una mirada bastante "picara" al muchacho…creo que eso podría considerarse como ser una asalta cunas en potencia. "Bueno permítanme meter sus maletas al vehículo, por favor tomen asiento mientras lo hago" con una amable sonrisa más el chico tomo las maletas.

En un momento me metí en el vehículo con mis amigas, las tres tomando el asiento trasero de la camioneta que nos habían asignado.

"Ese chico está buenísimo" gire los ojos tan pronto como la voz de Jess hizo presencia pero decidí no prestarle atención, el vuelo había resultado algo agotador y el asiento de la camioneta lo bastante relajante, quizás un pequeño descanso estaría bien hasta que llegáramos al hotel.

Lo último que pude escuchar es mi nombre de parte de mis amigas que en un tono algo burlón me llamaban, pero bueno Rebecca Chambers también necesita un descanso de vez en cuando.

**Muelle de Mantenimiento – Este de la Isla 8:00 am**

No sabía si considerarme afortunado o no conforme veía aquel bote pesquero en el que iba de pasajero acercarse poco a poco a aquel muelle de piedra conforme nos acercábamos, aunque vagamente podía entender algunas de las cosas que mis compañeros de viaje(Los pescadores) decían.

La Isla Birchway era un punto bastante conocido por los pescadores desde hacía un largo tiempo según mis fuentes, pero nunca había sido precisamente un lugar de buenas historias.

Desde inicios del año1999 se habían reportado varias misteriosas desapariciones casi una detrás de la otra en periodos de diferencia muy precisos para no pasar desapercibidos, pero recientemente había ocurrido algo que llamo la atención de las autoridades, un yate de pasajeros había desaparecido completamente hace unas semanas sin dejar rastro alguno.

Normalmente se esperaría que alguna fuerza militar hiciera algo, pero desgraciadamente, se tomó la desaparición de dicho yate como un accidente marítimo en el cual se perdieron cerca de 15 personas sin dejar rastro alguno, dando como resultado que en menos de 3 meses el caso se diera por cerrado y se le echara la culpa a un error humano, más precisamente al capitán de la nave que había cometido un error al desconocer las aguas de la zona que eran bien conocidas por tener varios arrecifes que eran responsables del hundimiento de otros barcos.

Pero hubo algo que captó la atención de otro grupo…la B.S.A.A.

Durante la mayoría de las desapariciones habían dejado a prácticamente ningún testigo para confirmar que había ocurrido, pero en uno de los casos más antiguos un grupo de aventureros se logró infiltrar a la isla…muy parecido a como yo lo estaba haciendo, solo un integrante de dicho grupo había regresado a la civilización un par de meses después, con una grabación en video de parte de su aventura, el contenido de esta grabación había quedado en secreto hasta que el mismo tipo decidió entregarlo a un programa de televisión amarillista que lo tomo como una simple broma.

Pero a los ojos de los miembros del personal de la Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance era más claro que el agua distinguir que la creatura que aunque difícilmente visible durante pocos momentos del video solo podría ser un B.O.W.

Pero debido al tiempo que había pasado desde dicha situación se consideró una sandez enviar a un equipo completo a investigar un caso que se había enfriado casi por completo.

He ahí donde entraba yo, Mathias Helmont, Investigador de una Firma privada y además de ello reportero de medio tiempo, tenía que ser honesto, la investigación de este caso me había dado mala espina desde el primer momento que el papeleo había llegado a mis manos, aun no estoy seguro como el maldito de León me había convencido a hacer, éramos compañeros de los años que pasamos juntos en el servicio secreto, si le debía una por haber tomado un par de misiones por mi… Yo y mis malditas deudas morales.

El viaje en avión desde U.S.A. a Nueva Zelanda había sido sencillo, encontrar a alguien que me llevara hasta allí hasta esta "Isla Vacacional" no tanto, la mayoría de los pescadores repudiaban la idea de tan siquiera acercarse, pero una buen soborno había probado ser más que suficiente para hacerlos cambiar de parecer.

Si claramente reconocía que hubiera sido mas sencillo si directamente me hubiera colado en un vuelo hacia el lugar, desgraciadamente con el tipo de equipaje que llevaba me resultaría imposible pasar desapercibido.

El leve sonido del bote chocando con suavidad contra el muelle hizo finalmente acto de presencia, y con una seña ambos pescadores me habían indicado que ya habíamos llegado a mi parada, tomo mi bolso y el maletín que llevaba consigo.

Pude entender un poco lo que decían, claramente deseándome suerte…y por lo bajo diciendo que claramente algo no estaba bien con mi cabeza si deseaba entrar a ese lugar.

El motor del bote se fue perdiendo rápidamente conforme se alejaban yo por mi parte finalmente me acomode y en un rápido movimiento coloque el bolso a mis hombros y el maletín en el suelo, abriéndolo de par en par para empezar con aquel pequeño proceso manual, el rápidamente las partes se unían unas con otras tan pronto como las iba combinando, finalmente al cabo de unos 4 minutos estaba listo.

El Fusil de Asalto Mp4 estaba listo, lo coloque en mi espalda por el momento, ya que por lo pronto el arma sabía que no me sería útil, mire con atención un momento tomando la otra arma que tenía oculta en mi chaqueta, una Browning HP 35 completamente cargada.

Di una comprobación al resto mi equipo, el chaleco antibalas en su lugar, un par de granadas de mano, otro par de incendiarias, 3 cargadores completamente llenos y listos, también el cuchillo de combate en su lugar y por último, el video cámara que tenía para grabar.

Comencé mi camino caminando rápidamente en dirección a la entrada de servicio, dándole una mirada al mapa que tenía en mi teléfono, estaba en la zona este de la Isla, muy cerca del sector donde había ocurrido aquella desaparición ya era hora de empezar con esto.

…A ver qué mierda me deparaba en este lugar.

_Bueno con esto doy por concluido el prólogo, como verán hice este con la intención de dar el punto de vista de 3 de los 4 protagonistas del juego (El 4to no aparecerá todavía) Además en las notas dejare información de cada concepto nuevo que incluya en mi fic por ahora dejare fichas básicas de cada personaje._

_Protagonistas:_

_-Billy Coen, Edad: 41 años, 1,83m – 81,3 kg, Ex Marine- Miembro del Equipo de Seguridad de Birchway, Cabello negro de largo medio, vestimenta consiste en, Camisa, pantalón jean, chaqueta de color marrón oscuro, gorra deportiva y zapatos deportivos negro._

_Equipamiento Actual: Pistola Eléctrica. (4 Usos)_

_-Rebecca Chambers, Edad: 33 años, 1,67m – 52,3 kg, Ex Miembro de S.T.A.R.S. – Actualmente Medico e Investigadora para el Grupo de Kemway en New York, Cabello Castaño claro a media espalda, Vestimenta actual, Blusa de color verde claro, pantalones jean color café ajustados, zapatos deportivos verdes._

_Equipamiento Actual: Navaja Suiza (En su maleta)_

_-Mathias Helmont, Edad: 34 años, 1,87m – 87,1 kg, Ex Miembro del Servicio Secreto – Investigador Privado y Reportero, Cabello rubio oscuro corto, Vestimenta actual, Camisa manga larga color verde camuflada, Chaleco Táctico Color Verde Camuflado , pantalón de color verde camuflada, guantes de cuero negros, Botas de combate color negros._

_Equipamiento Actual: Fusil de Asalta MP4 (30 x 4 de Munición), Browning HP 35 (15 x 4 de munición), 2 Granadas Explosivas, 2 Granadas Cegadoras, Cuchillo de Combate._

_Como verán Mathias es el mejor equipado de los presentes, ya que realmente es el único realmente preparado para lo que va a pasar en un par de horas cuando se desate el caos._

_Por Ultimo y no menos importante, Mapa de Birchway_

_Isla Birchway es grande al punto de que fácilmente una ciudad como Nueva York fácilmente podría ser construida sobre ella y quedar con suficientes áreas verdes, en total contando con 9 Zonas distintas…o eso se cree._

_Residencias del Personal Al Norte de La Isla_

_Aeropuerto Hollinad Al Sur de La Isla_

_Gran Hotel Spencer en El Centro de la Isla_

_Parque Acuático Birchway Al Este de la Isla_

_Puerto Marítimo Calmell Al Oeste de la Isla_

_Centro Medico Spencer al Noroeste de la Isla_

_Sistema Subterráneo de Servicios, Serie de Túneles que Recorren la Zona Subterránea de la Isla.(Dentro de este sistema también se encuentran la planta de tratamiento de agua y la Central Eléctrica, Además del Depósito de Basura)_

_Zona Selvática Ubicada al Sureste de la Isla usada comúnmente por aquellos que quieren tener una aventura en la Isla._

_Centro Comercial MidPoint en la Zona Central de la Isla también, Principal zona de Comercio de toda la Isla._

_Y con esto termino, espero que haya sido de su agrado, a partir del próximo episodio el estilo de narración cambiara ya no más desde el punto de vista de cada personaje._

_Además de eso añado que las Actualizaciones de la serie serán una vez a la semana, muy probablemente viernes o Sábado_


	2. Adentrándose en la Tierra de las Pesad

**Resident Evil Code R (eborn)**

**Capítulo 01: Adentrándose en la Tierra de las Pesadillas.**

**24 de Julio del 2013 8:16 am**

Billy y su compañero de trabajo estacionaron frente a una de las entradas del sistema subterráneo, apagando el motor un momento después mientras se bajaban rápidamente del vehículo, acomodándose la gorra un poco mientras cerraba la puerta.

"Entonces… ¿Qué es lo que nos pidieron revisar?" Billy abrió la pesada puerta que conducía a una escalera que parecía descender bastante bajo el lugar, escuchando casi al instante el sonido al fondo, las turbinas de energía que eran la fuente de poder de todas las instalaciones del lugar.

"Dicen que trataron de comunicarse con los chicos de mantenimiento debido a una supuesta falla en la turbina 4 ayer en la tarde, pero nunca hubo respuesta del personal así que por eso nos mandaron a echar un ojo en este sitio" le respondió la duda su compañero que ya empezaba el recorrido escaleras abajo.

"Tsk…a veces pienso que esos tipos solo nos quieren de servicio" con un pequeño gruñido le siguió Billy, que andaba cruzado de brazos.

"Vamos viejo no es la gran cosa, no es como si el coco los hubiera atrapado para comérselos" una carcajada salió de los labios del chico que se adelantó, tomando una linterna de su bolsillo, a pesar de que el pasillo estaba algo iluminado el apoyo de la linterna era lo bastante útil.

Billy por su parte solo negó con la cabeza, Claramente sabía que lo del Coco era no más que una broma tonta, pero por su parte él había experimentado algo muchísimo peor que la creatura que según salía debajo de las camas de niños mal portados.

La ventaja era que los pasillos de servicio subterráneos eran bastante amplios, lo suficiente como para que un autobús pasara sin problema por ellos, iluminado por una serie de lámparas de color blanco un tanto apartadas una de la otra, señalizaciones de solo personal autorizado no faltaban tampoco desde que entraron, el primero de estos ubicado en la puerta de la escalera por la cual habían bajado, las paredes pintadas en un calmo color gris y por sus cabezas podían ver docenas de grandes Cables, cada uno seguramente alguna línea eléctrica, y entre los cables era posible ver también varias tuberías de un grosor bastante notable, sistemas de enfriamiento y quizás incluso del sistema de agua del propio complejo.

"Aun no me creo que estuvieran hasta las 2 am ayer viejo, no podían dejar la fiesta hasta después del primer día de trabajo" la voz del chico retumbaba algo fuerte debido a lo vacío que eran los pasillos, pero era normal, después de todo esta era de las zonas más apartadas, además de que solamente una parte del personal podía tener acceso y estos eran el personal de seguridad mismo y los mismos del personal técnico.

El pelinegro solo soltó un bufido "Chico a veces debes de disfrutar la vida, a veces puedes estar con la soga el cuello y puedes que no te des cuenta, aprovecha el momento simplemente"

"Sabias palabras Billy" el chico solo sonrió cruzando en uno de los pasillos, acción que fue seguida casi instantáneamente por el Ex Marine que parecía aun víctima de la falta de sueño, bostezando algo fuerte. "Demonios de verdad que hace frio aquí abajo"

Era otro factor, el sistema subterráneo tenía un sistema de aire acondicionado realmente fuerte, la razón era muy simple a decir verdad, ayudar a mantener el cableado a una baja temperatura para evitar sobrecalentamientos del sistema además de también hacer algo más sencillo trabajar.

"Por lo menos yo siempre llevo la chaqueta" El muchacho le dedico una mirada corta a Billy luego de soltar otra queja, el pasillo ya había terminado con una puerta metálica con un sistema de seguridad a modo de seguro, Billy se acercó dando un par de cortas zancadas, tomando su tarjeta de identificación y pasándola por el lector.

Con un solo pitido la luz roja del sistema paso a ser de color verde, ambos mirando como la puerta se abría hacia el interior de la habitación el pelinegro fue el primero en entrar, mirando alrededor notando cierta situación que llamo su atención, muchas de las luces estaban apagadas.

"Ummm que habrá pasado aquí" El chico se adelantó un poco usando la linterna de un lado para ver que se encontraba, pero para su mala suerte no había nada.

"¿No hay un interruptor cerca?" Billy se colocó a su lado con cautela, resistiendo las ganas de sacar su pistola aturdidora ahí mismo, un curioso sentimiento de nostalgia llegando en conjunto con un mal presentimiento.

"Debería…déjame revisar" las manos del chico palparon poco a poco la pared cercana, durante un momento, en busca del interruptor, usando también la linterna para tener mejor campo de visión. "Lo encontré"

Un leve clic y las luces del lugar finalmente se encendieron por un momento, pero aparentemente una falla eléctrica hizo que empezaran a parpadear al instante, dejando una iluminación bastante patética de la amplia sala donde se encontraban, era una de las tantas salas de turbinas que alimentaban la isla entera, pero era fácil notar que algo andaba mal, había demasiado silencio, normalmente para estar en este lugar hacía falta incluso llevar protectores en los oídos, pero en esta vez nada solo un suave ruido de fondo de algo a lo lejos.

"El cuarto de control está al otro lado de este lugar" Billy comenzó a caminar de nuevo, con las luces encendidas pudo notar una luz encendida de forma normal en el fondo.

"Si pero…es raro no veo a nadie, deberían al menos haber dejado el equipo de trabajo" el tono de voz de su compañero ya era algo preocupado y nervioso, sinceramente a él ya le estaba afectando el algo espeluznante ambiente que había.

"No seas cobarde y sígueme, seguro es una falla del sistema, quizás ellos estén aun en el cuarto de control tratando de repararla" Billy le dio un pequeño codazo cuando le paso por al lado, continuando por su camino por uno de los costados de la sala, mirando de vez en cuando a el piso de abajo donde se encontraban ambas turbinas aun apagadas.

"Está bien…" casi en un susurro le respondió su acompañante, tomando al fin el valor suficiente para caminar detrás de él.

El camino era bastante silencioso, pero aún se podía escuchar aquel leve sonido de fondo, algo que goteaba, lentamente, un sonido que se incrementaba conforme avanzaban por la habitación, la sensación de incomodidad para ambos aumentando conforme el sonido se hacía más fuerte.

Billy fue el primero en detenerse al llegar a la puerta que tenía señalado C.C. en una placa de metal que colgaba sobre la puerta, girando el pomo de esta un poco, y dándole espacio al ya nervioso chico de pasar.

El cuarto de máquinas esta también a oscuras, exceptuando las luces de unas cuantas pantallas que eran lo que habían logrado ver hace un momento, y un bombillo que parecía ir de un lado a otro, cada vez más cercano de cumplir su tiempo de utilidad a juzgar por como parpadeaba.

Ahí pudieron notar enseguida aquel fétido olor, carne que se acercaba a empezar a pudrirse y sangre…

Con el parpadeo de la luz no lo habían notado bien…pero ahora estaba claro, en el piso había una gran mancha de sangre que se había semicoagulado ya, pero aquello no era lo único, algunas de las paredes también habían sido manchadas pero de una forma bastante distinta, marcas de manos cubiertas de aquel liquido humano de color rojo que se destacaba contra el gris claro de pared, el camino de sangre seguía hasta el suelo, donde se encontraba un hombre apoyado contra la pared, su pecho cubierto de sangre y su cabeza caída hacia abajo mirando hacia el suelo, aun así…una leve respiración se escuchaba.

"Disculpe… ¿se encuentra bien?" Fue el chico que empezaba a acercase casi que por inercia a pasos muy lentos y tranquilos, sin apartar la mirada del tipo, agachándose poco a poco para mirarlo.

"Cuidado…esto… ¡CHICO!" el grito de Billy llego demasiado tarde, la cabeza del tipo se había alzado y en una demostración de movimiento se lanzó contra la garganta del chico con las mandíbulas abiertas de una manera imposible para un humano, mordiendo con tal fuerza que casi al instante se el leve grito ahogado de dolor, mientras el chico forcejeaba al haber acabado debajo de aquello que alguna vez había sido no más que un hombre.

**Carretera en Dirección al Hotel 8:32 am**

El vehículo que transportaba a las chicas se movía con calma por la suave carretera, el paisaje no podía ser más hermoso, con la abundante cantidad de plantas y flores que hacían su un espectáculo muy hermoso a los lados de la carretera, mientras que las chicas disfrutaban de aquello su amiga comenzó a despertar, lenta y tranquilamente luego de esa corta pero agradable siesta.

"¡Rebecca no seas floja te has perdido de alguno de los paisajes más hermosos del mundo!" Jess la agito un poco para que se despertara rápido pero su amiga solo soltó un suave bostezo cubriendo sus labios con su mano.

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan enérgica después del vuelo y el cambio de horario?" se estiro levemente dándole una mirada a su compañera que aún seguía igual de enérgica.

"Puede ser por que tomo un par de bebidas energéticas apenas se bajó del avión" la voz de la razón en ese momento fue Elizabeth que estaba mirando aburrida por la ventana.

La respuesta de Jess se limitó a un suave gruñido, que no hizo más que sacarnos una pequeña risa a las otras dos.

"Si tienen alguna duda pueden preguntarme del lugar" Se escuchó al conductor decir, aun manteniendo su mirada tranquila en la vía.

"¿Eres soltero?" El conductor soltó una suave risa ante la pregunta de Jess que ni por un momento se avergonzó de lo que había dicho.

"Hablaba de preguntas con respecto a la Isla pero si, si estoy soltero" Por alguna razón para ellas era posible notar la sonrisa del conductor reflejada en el espejo retrovisor.

"Ya Jess ahórrate esas preguntas para después por ahora quiero saber más de la Isla no de cómo quieres ligarte al conductor" Eli soltó una suave risa a la vez que miraba la parte de atrás de la cabeza del conductor un momento.

"Bueno por donde empiezo…El centro vacacional de la Isla Birchway fue fundado oficialmente hace 10 años por el millonario Maximillian Spencer, y a partir de entonces empezó la construcción del mayor centro vacacional del mundo" El tono del conductor reflejaba sinceramente bastante ánimo, pero a la vez que se había estudiado aquel discurso y lo estaba diciendo de memoria. "El lugar cuenta con todo los servicios y facilidades para hacer la estadía lo más agradable posible, entre ellas podemos contar El Centro Comercial MidPoint con un repertorio de tiendas lo suficientemente grande como para complacer hasta al más ávido comprador…"

Tomo aire por un momento antes de proseguir "…Contamos también con un gran parque de atracciones acuáticas, el hermoso parque Calmell, con un gran de lugares para que cada persona pueda disfrutar, Y por último pero no menos importante, contamos con un increíble hotel 5 estrellas considerado como uno de los mejores del mundo." Termino con una sonrisa de orgullo. "Oh y algo más, además de contar con todos estos lujos somos un complejo eco turístico, con una jungla que rodea las diferentes construcciones como ya se habrán dado cuenta"

Antes de que se dieran cuenta el vehículo empezó a reducir la velocidad, haciendo su camino entre dos edificios que rápidamente destacaron a la vista, ambos con una mezcla entre un diseño moderno y clásico que se alzaba con unos 20 pisos de altura y frente a este por unas cuantas cuadras se encontraba uno con un diseño similar no tan alto como el otro pero aun así lograba imponerse, estos eran el Gran Hotel Spencer y el Centro Comercial MidPoint.

"Es simplemente increíble, ¿no creen?" sonrió el conductor nuevamente al tiempo que daba el recorrido a las calles que separaban ambas maravillas arquitectónicas, finalmente aparcando a la entrada del hotel.

"Se los dije estas serán las mejores que se podrían tener" La sonrisa de Jess no podía ser más grande en aquel momento mientras de bajaba casi de un salto.

"No se preocupen por las maletas ni nada de eso, yo y el botones nos encargaremos de colocarlas en la Suite" les aseguro el muchacho de servicio al mismo tiempo que el mencionado Botones hacia acto de presencia, tomando las 3 maletas que llevaban las chicas como equipaje.

"E-espere" Rebecca se acercó rápidamente a su maleta, abriendo uno de los bolsillos externos para sacar un pequeña navaja suiza que siempre llevaba escondida en un bolsillo especial de su propio equipaje, un regalo de su abuelo, y uno de los objetos que más atesoraba desde que este se lo dio, poco después de los hechos que casi le hicieron perder la vida hace unos 15 años.

Sus amigas la miraron raro por un momento mientras ella se guardaba dicho objeto en el bolsillo, y continuaba su camino con ellas "¿Entonces cual es el plan chicas?" sonrió tratando de dejar de lado aquel pequeño asunto, mientras se acercaba a ellas.

"Bueno creo que sería buena idea ir por algo de comer" Sugirió Elizabeth, dándole una mirada a su reloj.

"Cierto…Muero de hambre" se incluyó Jess posando una mano en su estómago que dejaba saber su opinión soltando un muy suave gruñido.

"Desayuno será entonces" sonrió Rebecca adelantándose a sus amigas y dándole un último vistazo a como el guía y el botones subían las maletas a un carrito y se iban en dirección al interior del Hotel.

Mientras caminaba la castaña paso al lado de un guardia de seguridad que parecía algo nervioso, el cual se encontraba hablando por radio.

"Si…lo entiendo, aja, Entonces cuantas personas han desaparecido al— antes de que pudiera escuchar algo más la distancia entre ella y el guardia se había hecho demasiada, para su mala suerte probablemente tendría que enterarse luego de que pasaba.

**Zona Este de Túneles de Servicio Subterráneos 8:20 am.**

Por su lado el rubio caminaba por los un tanto desolados pasillos subterráneos cercanos al puerto donde lo habían dejado los pescadores, habían cajas de diversos artículos colocadas a lo largo de los costados de pasillos, en suficiente cantidad como para cubrir por momentos la pared por completo, para su beneficio aquellos pasillos eran lo bastante amplios como para que un batallón del ejército se paseara sin problemas.

Pero esto ya era raro, llevaba ya rato caminando por aquellos pasillos sin la más mínima señal de alguna persona, aunque fuera un trabajador…nada.

"Estoy empezando a creer que me dejaron en el lugar equivocado" suspiro bajando su pistola por un momento, pero sin llegar a soltarla de su mano por ningún momento, volvió a levantar la cámara para grabar por un momento los alrededores. "Estado de la misión…Calmada, aburridamente calmada, hasta ahora no veo señales que puedan implicar el supuesto Bioterrorismo…bueno no es como si una creatura me fuera a saltar encima de un momento a otro" luego de la pequeña grabación cerro la cámara, continuando su camino por el pasillo.

No había casi ruido por la zona, lo que si comenzaba a sentirse era el frio de sistema de aire acondicionado presente en el subterráneo, sus pasos resonaban suavemente a lo largo del lugar, dando un pequeño efecto de eco.

Hasta ahora en el poco tiempo que llevaba en el lugar no había notado realmente nada más fuera de lo común, además de la carencia de presencias de personas claro está.

"Este lugar es raro, no recién inauguraron… solo pienso que o la mayoría están arriba…o de verdad algo paso por aquí" Volteo en una de las esquinas que interconectaban un pasillo con el otro, caminando lento y con calma, aun con la pistola descansando a un costado, la sensación de frio aun causándole algo de incomodidad "Aunque sea podrían subir a esta condenada temperatura"

El tono aún bajo de su voz parecía magnificado debido al lugar, mientras continuaba su avance por el pasillo, era una de esas pocas zonas donde al parecer alguien había olvidado reemplazar el cableado o el bombillo, y debido a que el pasillo parecía doblar de nuevo al fondo la única iluminación era la de aquella luz que parecía estar un tanto distante.

"Y aparte ahora resulta que el equipo de mantenimiento no parece cumplir como se debe su trabajo" Con la luz al fondo el rubio decidió avanzar sin usar ningún tipo de iluminación, después de todo el pasillo aunque sin luz aun tenia aquella fuente al fondo, sabia hacia donde iba.

Sus pasos nuevamente hicieron eco a lo largo del pasillo, el sonido de sus botas de punta metálica claramente se hacía sentir, sus pasos eran aun así ligeros, hasta que sintió que tropezó, había algo ahí en el suelo en la oscuridad fuera de su campo visual obviamente.

"Ahora además dejan cosas tiradas en el suelo estos tipos, pero sinceramente que pésimo trabajo hacen…" Mathias tomo la linterna que tenía guardada en uno de los bolsillos de su chaleco y la encendió para apuntar al suelo donde sentía el peso contra su pierna.

Tan pronto como hizo eso el Investigador pudo sentir como la sangre bajaba de sus rostro, y sus manos temblaban levemente conforme daba unos pasos atrás, era cierto, en su tiempo como parte del Servicio Secreto había sido entrenado para tener sangre fría, más que la de muchos otros hombres, pero lo que había en su rostro solo podía considerarse una de las cosas que podía dejar asqueado hasta al mayor sádico.

El hombre estaba sentado en el suelo con la espalda contra la pared, con una postura que podía compararse a la de una muñeca de trapo, con las piernas estiradas con algunos grandes cortes y partes faltantes de su pantalón, bajo estos agujeros era muy posible ver como parecía haber trozos de carne faltantes, con marcas que podían considerarse de algún animal grande.

Los brazos podían estar en una condición similar o peor, uno de ellos había sido arrancado a la altura del codo, y el otro había sido mordido también, juzgando por la posición en la que se encontraba este claramente se hallaba roto, el soldado solo podía mirar cada detalle de tan horrible daño, su rostro había quedado desfigurado, la mandíbula arrancada y parte del rostro destrozado…pero lo peor era el pecho que estaba…

La vista había sido más que suficiente para que el rubio mirara a otro lado, vomitando casi al instante. "Dios…mío…"

El silencio nuevamente fue perturbado por el sonido de unas cajas cayéndose un poco más allá de donde él estaba, su reacción esta vez fue algo más rápida, pero el sudor frio ya hacia su camino por la frente de este, su corazón algo acelerado…estaba siendo víctima de sus propios nervios.

"¡¿Quien anda ahí?!" Fue tanto una orden como un grito de miedo, al tiempo que apunto la linterna en dirección a aquello que se encontraba de pie, no respiraba, solamente parecía tener pequeños espasmos, su piel era más pálida de lo usual, sus manos estaban completamente cubiertas de sangre pero aun así se podía notar las garras que tenía, la bata de laboratorio de un oscuro tono café en varios lados por la sangre coagulada.

Pero el rasgo más oscuro y siniestro era lo que logro ver en el rostro, ojos cuyas pupilas estaban completamente dilatadas, iris de un color rojo sangre que se confundía de lo inyectados de sangre que se encontraban sus ojos, las venas que parecían forzadas a punto de reventar en su rostro y frente…y por ultimo su mandíbula que parecía haber abierto dando como resultado una cavidad en la que ahora su lengua parecía moverse a libertad, al parecer en busca de algo.

"Que mierda es esa cosa…" tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca la creatura humanoide comenzó su rápido movimiento, a un paso que iba más allá de lo que un humano común era capaz, cubriendo la distancia que los separaba mientras gruñía, abriendo su boca para saltar sobre el Ex S.S.

La linterna cayó al suelo, en un movimiento el hombre alzo su arma, las percusiones de la Browning se hicieron sentir a lo largo de los pasillos cercanos, 3 disparos consecutivos, las 3 conchas que cayeron al suelo, pero un solo sonido de un golpe contra el suelo…

Bueno eso ha sido todo del capítulo 1, espero que haya sido de su agrado, espero con ansias sus Reviews con sus opiniones y espero verlos en la próxima actualización de la historia que por cierto será cada viernes por la Noche hora de Caracas Venezuela.

Oh y para los que me han hecho Review

** :** Muchas Gracias por ser el primero que comento viejo, muy agradecido

**L.D Sforza:**Te agradezco tu critica la verdad, espero ir mejorando esos errores hasta mantener un buen grado de excelencia, muchisimas gracias

**Nelida, CMosser:** Espero mantenerlas enganchadas un poco mas muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios.

**Mire2006:** Bueno, fue algo mas solo para el Prologo, pero espero que con el cambio de estilo aun te siga gustando la historia


	3. Paso al Terror

**Resident Evil Code R (eborn)**

**Capítulo 02: Paso al Terror.**

**Zona Este de Túneles de Servicio Subterráneos 8:31 am.**

"Que…Mierda…que…mierda" El Rubio aún estaba temblando un poco mientras recogía su linterna, a su lado yacía aquella creatura de hace un momento boca abajo en un charco de sangre, afortunadamente de su propia sangre.

Los agujeros de salida eran fácilmente visibles, uno saliendo de su espalda, donde se hallaba el pulmón, el segundo había dado a parar en su hombro, dejando un agujero también, el último y más importante era el que le había dejado un agujero en la parte trasera del cráneo, la bala que finalmente lo había hecho caer encima de Mathias.

Tomo un respiro rápido, revisando su con su cámara el cuerpo, a pesar de aquel susto por el que acababa de pasar le había dejado los nervios completamente agitados "Tuve…mi primer encuentro…con algo…" paso la cámara lentamente por el cuerpo de la creatura, buscando por un momento en la bata a ver que encontraba.

"No estoy…seguro creo que es…un…zombi…o algo parecido" estuvo a punto de vomitar de nuevo, la mezcla de súbita adrenalina y el hecho de haber vomitado hace poco no ayudaba.

Noto un pequeño bulto en uno de los bolsillos y saco de este lo que parecía una pequeña grabadora, buscando por un momento para encenderla, la voz empezó a escucharse un momento después.

_"Finalmente empezamos las pruebas… Fui uno de los escogidos para probar el virus… quiero ser uno de los pioneros…La…evolución…seré uno de los nuevos Súper Humanos…el Virus R… el camino al siguiente gran…pa…so…"_

La grabación se volvió casi imposible de entender, gruñidos, algunos gritos de fondo, y luego silencio.

"Lindo día de trabajo voy a tener" suspiro un poco guardándose la grabadora, al menos eso daba algo más de evidencia, tomo ahora el teléfono que guardaba en otro bolsillo, pero su expresión de molestia solo pudo crecer, con la caída que le había ocasionado la creatura el aparato había sido doblado de tal forma que había quedado completamente inutilizable. "Y de bien a mejor"

Soltó un gruñido de puro disgusto tirando el aparato a un lado, sin aquello verdaderamente había quedado aislado esta vez, aunque sabía que ya la hora acordada para salir de aquella isla había sido acordada a las 10 pm de ese día.

Se escuchó por un momento el clic de su pistola conforme comprobaba el cargador, afortunadamente había gastado pocas balas al recordar en medio de aquella ola de adrenalina que lo embargo durante su primera confrontación de una palabra que le había dicho su compañero "Dispara a la Cabeza" dijo para sí mismo comenzando a avanzar nuevamente, esta vez su sentidos incluso más afilados que antes conforme se movía por el pasillo, ya estaba preparado, pero para sus adentros rezaba por no tener que encontrarse con otra de esas cosas demasiado pronto.

Para su desgracia el sistema subterráneo era un laberinto un tanto difícil de entender en ocasiones, mientras comenzaba a avanzar más rápido con cada pisada haciendo un ruido que rebotaba contra las paredes, aquella sensación de frio parecía hacerse más incómoda cada momento sus dedos temblando levemente gracias a este.

"De verdad, que maldito frio" susurro para sí mismo, avanzando con el cañón de su arma por delante de él, manteniendo la vista fija conforme se guiaba por los corredores, manteniendo la calma en caso de si veía algo más por el lugar.

Mientras sus pies seguían en movimiento pudo empezar a notar pequeños manchas rojas a lo largo del pasillo, que parecían ir creciendo en tamaño y en cantidad conforme continuaba, las gotas pasaron a ser pequeños charcos hasta luego finalmente volverse un camino de sangre que entraba a una habitación.

Sabía que aquella no era la mejor idea pero prosiguió, tomando con cuidado la pistola y guardándola en su funda y llevando sus manos a su espalda, tomando su fusil de asalto algo fuerte conforme se aseguraba que estuviera cargado y listo.

La puerta era de las que tenían seguro digital, pero de muy poco había servido aparentemente, ya que había sido doblada a tal punto que había quedado abierta levemente probablemente luego de lo que sea que haya forzado la entrada a aquella habitación.

Apenas abrió la puerta para entrar encendió la linterna de su fusil, iluminando lo que parecería un largo cuarto con varias mesas con sillas desperdigadas alrededor, al parecer el movimiento había causado que varias de estas cayeran y este movimiento parecía ser del mismo que había arrastrado al dueño de toda la sangre que se hallaba en el camino, con esa cantidad de daño seguramente se encontraba ya desangrado.

Ya había caído en cuenta de que habitación se trataba esta, una cafetería del personal del allí, levanto su arma para mirar, a unos pocos metros de allí se encontraba el mostrador donde la comida aun descansaba, la mayor parte de esta totalmente intacta.

Se acercó lentamente a el mostrador para echar una mirada rápida a todo lo que hay descansaba, había comido lo suficiente para mantenerse tranquilo pero aquello resultaba un tanto apetitoso.

"Ya Mathias concéntrate" se dijo a si mismo tratando de continuar enfocándose en su misión, continuo su avance por el lugar un poco, pero no pudo evitar dar un paso atrás al notar otra de esas cosas que estaba de pie al otro lado del mostrador, y empezaba a voltearse poco a poco para darle un mirada por un momento antes de soltar un gruñido.

Esta vez estaba listo, alzo su fusil y apunto, jalando el gatillo rápidamente soltando dos balas por el efecto semiautomático de descarga del arma, pero ambas bastaron para acabar con la creatura con ambas balas atravesándole la cabeza al ser que colapso sobre la barra quedando sobre donde reposaba la ensalada. "Otro menos…pero este luce distinto al otro"

Con una leve mirada se dio cuenta de aquello, era otro trabajador, pero este tenía grabado seguridad en la espalda de su uniforme.

"Al parecer trataron de contener esto…pero no pudieron"

Abrió la puerta que conducía a la cocina de este lugar pasando por sobre el cadáver de la creatura, era realmente difícil clasificarla como zombi considerando que por algunos de sus rasgos parecían seguir vivas…hasta cierto punto al menos, lo había comprobado con el anterior que lo ataco, poco antes de que muriera por el tiro en la cabeza, pudo notar que el corazón seguía latiendo, a un ritmo frenético, pero ahí estaba.

Al abrir la puerta de la cocina se halló con otra escena como la del pasillo, en este caso era una mujer que estaba siendo devorada…Y aun los comensales seguían allí, arrancando pedazos de carne con sus mandíbulas.

Mathias alzo su arma rápidamente de nuevo, jalando el gatillo rápido antes de que las creaturas tuvieran suficiente tiempo para acercarse, dos de ellas cayendo en el lugar con disparos a los costados de la cabeza, mientras que la última se había logrado levantar y acercarse un poco, antes de caer fulminada con un disparo entrando por un ojo en plena carrera colapsando al suelo.

"Van 5" sonrió de lado bajando su arma y dando la vuelta, dándole una última mirada al lugar pero de resto la zona estaba tranquila, esos 5 parecían ser los únicos que estaban en la zona para su suerte mientras caminaba fuera de la cafetería, no había nada mas de interés en la zona.

**Sala de Control de las Turbinas del Norte 8:29 am **

Tan pronto como la creatura se había lanzado no había esperanza para el muchacho de salir vivo de allí, se podía ver claramente como un pedazo de su garganta había desaparecido casi por completo en las mandíbulas de esa cosa que solía ser humana.

"Lo siento chico…no te avise a tiempo" suspiro mirando por un instante y tomando su arma de descargas y apuntando a la creatura "Y yo que tenia de nunca más encontrarme con otra de estas cosas en esta vida…y para terminar mal armado"

La creatura poco a poco comenzó a levantarse mirando a Billy, actuaba por mero instinto, acababa de matar al chico sin ningún problema, pero la carne viva tenia mejor sabor… abrió ampliamente las mandíbulas de nuevo exhibiendo sus afilados dientes y la lengua que se movía soltando una saliva que tenía un color amarillento ya, probablemente de la bilis.

Con un par de espasmos pareció tomar un momento para mirar a su blanco, para de un momento a otro abalanzarse como un depredador que era por su víctima, desenfrenado, salvaje y hambriento por la carne de lo que sería su siguiente comida del día de hoy.

Tan pronto como hizo aquello Billy jalo el gatillo haciendo que las agujas del arma salieran disparadas a toda velocidad contra su objetivo ambas clavándose en el pecho muy cerca de la altura del corazón, automáticamente la carga paso de la batería del arma a el cuerpo del ser que comenzó a temblar de forma drástica ante de caer de rodillas y luego dejar su frente contra el suelo aun retorciéndose hasta finalmente detenerse.

"No recordaba que fuera tan fácil…" Billy se acercó con cautela al cuerpo de la creatura activando el retractor de los cables conductores haciendo que ambas agujas volvieran para ser disparadas de nuevo en otra ocasión.

Al estar lo suficientemente cerca le dio una patada lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que quedara boca arriba, en el suelo la creatura se mantuvo quieta en su lugar la sangre parecía borbotear de su boca y sus ojos dejaban caer lágrimas compuestas por el mismo líquido rojo.

"Esto es raro… Las descargas eléctricas nunca le hacían nada a estas cosas…" Billy le dio una mirada más a la creatura que se encontraba aun tirada en el suelo inmóvil, para luego caminar en dirección al muchacho, que yacía aun con los ojos abiertos de miedo, la expresión en su rostro era la de un grito de terror que no había logrado salir. "Perdona en serio por no haberte advertido a tiempo chico"

Billy se acomodó de rodillas para cerrarle los ojos y la boca al muchacho, dejándolo ahí por el momento antes de ponerse de pie de nuevo y mirar a su alrededor, debía asegurarse primero que no había otra cosa de esas en los alrededores, pero la habitación seguía vacía sin más que él y los dos cadáveres en ella, solo atino a soltar un suave y calmado suspiro.

Dio un par de pasos en la habitación, dando una pequeña revisada por algunos de los equipos del lugar a ver si encontraba algo de intereses, pero lo único que tenía era una gaveta vacía tras otra, lo único que gano su interés era algo que reposaba detrás de un cristal en un rectángulo en la pared, tomando su chaqueta Billy recubrió su mano con esta, en un solo puñetazo haciendo que el cristal cayera al suelo sin herir su mano.

"Esto servirá por ahora" Se escuchó la puerta moverse un poco, pero…eso no debía ser posible, el Ex Marine podía estar completamente seguro de ello, en el camino no había visto nada…a menos que "Mierda…olvidamos cerrar la puerta"

Billy trato de regresar, pero ya era demasiado tarde como para tener una salida fácil del lugar, de pie en la puerta estaba otra de esas cosas paradas, mirando la habitación con detenimiento en busca de lo que había provocado el ruido, a paso lento la creatura entro caminando, con ligeros espasmos conforme daba cada paso al interior de la habitación.

Abrió su deforme mandíbula soltando varios gruñidos, inconforme por no haber hallado nada por lo que parecía, iba a darse media vuelta para retirarse, pero casi al instante un objeto rojo le llego directo a la cara y en un sonido similar al de una nuez quebrándose el cráneo de aquella creatura se hundió al tiempo que caía al suelo, la sangre surgiendo por algunas de las lesiones abiertas dejadas por aquel brutal golpe.

Billy había aprovechado el momento que aquella creatura no lo había visto para simplemente esconderse en una de las esquinas más oscuras del cuarto, esperando el momento exacto para asestar el golpe que lo fulmino.

El pelinegro respiro de manera tranquila, caminando a la salida tan pronto como la creatura había quedado muerta y tirada en el suelo "Tengo que volver a la camioneta…" tan pronto como dijo aquello comenzó a trotar a paso rápido hacia la salida, deteniéndose en la puerta para echar una mirada al pasillo antes de hacer aquello.

Vacío, era seguro seguir, los pasos de este aceleraron cada vez más, quizás aquello estaba ocurriendo de nuevo, aquel desastre de hace 15 años estaba pasando de nuevo, cosa del destino o del azar, pero no iba a caer en este lugar, su objetivo en este momento era ir de regreso a las residencias de los trabajadores ya que era lo más cercano, comenzó su carrera un poco más acelerada por el pasillo, por un momento le pareció ver a otra de esas creaturas.

Continuo el camino para cruzar de nuevo comenzando su avance escaleras arriba, ya estaba más cerca de la salida, algo rozo su zapato pero aun así logro mantener el ritmo hasta pasar la puerta, un solo rápido y fuerte empujón fue suficiente para que la puerta se cerrara, pero del otro lado se pudo sentir un empujón, una mano que luchaba por hacer fuerza en sentido contrario.

La lucha de fuerzas continuo unos momentos, pero antes de que se prolongara más se escuchó el sonido muy cercano a el oído de Billy haciendo este se hiciera un lado al instante, lo siguiente que supo fue que la explosión de una concha de escopeta se escuchó, derribando a la creatura que forcejeaba del otro lado.

Por un momento el Ex Marine respiro algo agitado, mirando luego arriba para encontrarse con alguien que realmente no esperaba ver en el lugar, el Viejo Scott estaba de pie allí, con su uniforme puesto y una Escopeta Militar Norinco en sus manos soltando aun algo de humo por el cañón, en un solo movimiento liberando el cartucho usado a un lado con un bombeo del arma.

"¿Estas bien Billy?" Poso una mano en el hombro del pelinegro por un momento.

"Por el momento supongo" se paso la mano por el cabello notando que la gorra se había caído.

"Eso es bueno, pero desgraciadamente debemos salir de aquí, esas cosas se están propagando, ya llegaron a la zona Residencial, y creo que solo es cosa de tiempo para que lleguen hacia el hotel" se giró indicando lo siguiera con una mano a su camioneta que estaba aparcada al lado de la cual había llegado Billy y el ya fallecido chico.

**Centro Comercial MidPoint 8:40 am **

Por su lado Rebecca y sus amigas habían recién terminado su desayuno que había consistido en un simple fish'n'chips que comían con gusto y calma mientras caminaban con el resto de la gente, escuchando divertidas a los diversos compradores pasar de un lado a otro de las tiendas mirando curiosos que tipo de juguetes o demás regalos podrían llevar de recuerdo de sus vacaciones.

"Este lugar es increíble, y esto de tener tarjetas de crédito de regalo con 2000 dólares para cualquier tipo de gastos es simplemente de las mejores cosas que me han pasado en esta vida"

"Lo dices como si fueras a revivir en la siguiente o algo así Jess" Eli caminaba con la bolsa de comparas en su mano mientras pasaba rápidamente por el lado de Jess que tenía posiblemente el doble o más de bolsas de compras en sus manos mientras caminaba.

"No se supone que deberíamos guardar dinero…después de todo nos quedaremos unas 2 semanas aquí" Rebecca trataba de hacer e voz de la razón, lo único que había comprado para sí misma era un nuevo traje de baño para su persona, de resto las cosas eran pequeños recuerdos para algunos familiares.

Al decir aquello Jess se le acerco enseguida, dándole un par de pequeños codazos "Vamos Rebecca, seguro hay algún gusto que te quieras dar con ese dinero, además recuerda que aquí es el único lugar donde puedes usar esas tarjetas"

"Seguro hay algo que te gustara y quieras comprar" La sonrisa de Eli era presente de nuevo mientras seguía caminando, la calma de verdad era algo que estaba disfrutando bastante.

"Bueno, está bien veré que más llama mi atención" la mujer respiro resignada, sinceramente a veces le sorprendía ser amiga de estas dos, pero no podía evitar sentirse feliz a la vez de tenerlas cerca con la pequeña sonrisa que se abría camino a sus labios.

"¿Qué tal si vamos por algunos vestidos chicas?" Jess se les había adelantado un poco, dando unas zancadas rápidas mientras se adentraba en otra tienda antes de que sus amigas tuvieran la posibilidad de seguirla.

"Esta mujer es tan desesperante" giro los ojos un poco por el fastidio Eli, dándole otra mirada hacia donde había ido su amiga, aprovechando un momento para mirar el estilo con el que estaba hecho el lugar. "A veces me pregunto si el destino es igual de bueno con todos…míranos, estamos disfrutando de algo que muy pocas personas en el mundo han tenido el gusto Rebecca"

"Lo se Elizabeth, supongo que ya era momento de que algo bueno nos tocara a la puerta para poder disfrutar de algo como esto" Rebecca sonrió muy levemente, aprovechando para mirar alrededor, notando algo que se le hizo extraño, un hombre que parecía mirar algo preocupado, un reloj en su muñeca que no paraba de chequea una y otra vez.

La amabilidad de la mujer le hizo acercarse y tocar levemente el hombro del tipo que parecía cada vez más nervioso "Disculpe Ocurre algo" le pregunto con un tono amable mientras se acomodó para mirarlo por un momento al rostro.

"Han…pasado…3 horas….exactamente…. ya va a Iniciar…nuestro nuevo paso…a la evolución" los de aquel hombre se fueron volviendo más inquietos, al tiempo que ella pudo ver claramente, como las venas alrededor de su cabeza se tensaban de una manera más allá de lo habitual.

"Señorita… ¿sucede algo con este sujeto?" Uno de los guardias de seguridad se acercó rápidamente a donde estaba apartándola un poco y posando su mano hombro derecho del tipo. "Hey no deberías estar aquí"

Quizás la suerte estuvo en ese momento del lado de Rebecca, ya que lo siguiente que vio fue las mandilas del tipo sentado abrirse desgarrando la piel, y cerrándose rápidamente contra el antebrazo del guardia que solo pudo gritar en agonía debido a la pesada mordida.

/Muchisimas Gracias a todas y todos mis lectores, un placer que mi historia sea de su agrado! espero continuarla hasta al final con todos aun dispuestos a leerla, muchisimas gracias y espero que tengan paciencia hasta la proxima semana


	4. Correr o Ser Comido

/Una pequeña nota previa, de ahora en adelante las horas de cada parte coincidirán, es decir, cada una de las situaciones descritas ocurren de forma paralela Con esto dicho espero disfruten del capítulo/

**Resident Evil Code R (eborn)**

**Capítulo 03: Correr o Ser Comido.**

**Centro Comercial MidPoint 9:00 am**

¿Cómo todo había cambiado tan drásticamente? ¿Cómo un simple viaje vacacional se había convertido en un dejavu del incidente de hace 15 años? ¿Por qué ocurría una cosa como esta de nuevo?

Cada una de esas preguntas pasaban rápidamente por la cabeza de Rebecca conforme esta corría a toda velocidad hacia la tienda donde Jess había entrado hace poco, seguida desde cerca por Eli, las expresiones de ambas ya no eran de la calma que habían sentido hasta aquel momento sino de terror absoluto en el caso de Eli, pero Rebecca por su lado se mantenía en una calma serena, respirando tranquila mientras seguía su avance.

Los gritos dentro de centro comercial fueron en aumento con cada segundo, pánico que parecía lentamente inundar el lugar conforme más personas se lanzaban a las salidas corriendo sin preocuparse de quienes podrían quedar en medio.

"¿R-R-Rebecca que eran esas cosas?" Eli continuaba tras de su compañera conforme se adentraban a la tienda de ropa, afuera, podrían ver como varias de las creaturas corrían de forma salvaje por el pasillo en busca de más víctimas, con un total de más o menos 9 de ellas hasta donde habían visto extendiendo el desastre.

"Son… zombis…" Rebecca se detuvo un momento ya en el interior del local, inclinándose y posando las manos en sus rodillas luego de semejante carrera, su aliento bastante agitado mientras lo hacía.

"¡¿ZO-ZOMBIS?!" La expresión de la chica era de total incredulidad conforme empezaba a temblar poco a poco.

"Es más real… De lo que crees… Aunque estos son distintos…" le respondió Rebecca que hacia lo posible para recuperar el aliento buscando con la vista entre los estantes a su otra amiga, rezando mentalmente por encontrarla a salvo.

"L-lo dices como si lo hubieras vivido antes" Rebecca soltó una acida carcajada al escuchar eso venir de Eli que iba tras ella conforme avanzaban.

"Te sorprendería la respuesta… Pero no tengo tiempo para contar toda la historia" Finalmente dio con algo que de verdad no esperaba ver, Jess estaba allí dentro de uno de los vestidores aparentemente, pero una de esas cosas golpeaba una y otra vez la puerta buscando que cediera y poder devorar a la chica que soltaba algunos gritos de pánico.

"AYUDA POR FAVOR, AYUDAAA!" sus gritos podían escucharse claramente mezclados con el pánico en su voz y el hecho de que casi parecía a punto de llorar por cómo se escuchaba.

La chica de cabello castaño y Ex miembro de los S.T.A.R.S. sabía que era mala idea acercarse y atacar directamente, pensó por un momento antes de acercar buscando en los aparadores de la tienda en busca de algo que pudiera resultar de utilidad pero lo único que tenía a la mano era uno de los carritos de compras.

No se lo pensó dos veces antes de tomarlo y empezar a correr, acercándose rápido mientras mantenía a la vista a la creatura que parecía solo tener su atención centrada en el hecho de derribar la puerta que lo separaba de su alimento, su falta de atención no evito que el carrito llegara, tumbándolo al suelo por aquella embestida y dejándolo atrapado por el momento.

"¡JESS ABRE LA PUERTA!" Rebecca ordeno con voz autoritaria al tiempo que su amiga abría la puerta rápidamente para salir con lágrimas en los ojos. "Vamos, tranquilízate, Debemos salir de aquí rápido… ¿Esa cosa no te mordió verdad?"

"N-no…" respiraba agitada, su voz aun quebrada por el miedo conforme hacia lo que podía para mantenerse de pie por lo mucho que le temblaban las piernas "Re-Rebecca… mataron… a alguien… ¿Cómo vamos a salir de aquí?"

"No lo sé Jess pero tranquila, saldremos de aquí" La voz de Rebecca la ayudo lo suficiente como para que se calmara un poco y las dos salieran, la creatura a punto de lograr quitarse de encima el carrito con el cual había quedado enredado.

Tan pronto como salieron de la tienda era fácil notar que todo había cambiado radicalmente, se podían escuchar los gritos de ayuda de todas direcciones, el sonido de los gruñidos de esas creaturas que parecían ir en aumento conforme otra tras otra persona se infectaban, Muchas de las tiendas quedando abiertas… entre ellas una de Deportes Extremos.

"Beks" Pudo ver a Eli salir de la tienda un momento después con algo que le llamo la atención enseguida, Rebecca Chambers luego de haber sobrevivido al incidente de Arklay había decidido entrenarse en un deporte aprender a concentrarse, Y nada mejor le había resultado que la Arquería, Y lo que traía Eli en sus manos le resultaba más que perfecto, quizás algo incómodo para la situación pero muy útil de todas formas. "Lo… vi y pensé que te podría… ser útil"

Rebecca tomo entre sus manos el objeto, Un Arco Compuesto y con un Paquete que contenía una cantidad decente de flechas, por un momento miro a Eli con una sonrisa, quizás ahora sus oportunidades podrían ser mayores en lo referente a salir de allí.

Antes de que pudiera pensar mucho la mujer se colocó en posición al ver a una de esas cosas demasiado cerca para su gusto, era la misma que había interceptado a Jess dentro del vestidor y con rápidos pasos venia por más, su deforme mandíbula abierta mientras miraba hacia ellas.

Sus movimientos aceleraron conforme se acercaba, pero Rebecca también había reaccionado, tensando la cuerda del arco con maestría sin apartar la vista de la creatura que se aproximaba, al faltar solo 10 metros la cuerda del arco fue soltada, y lo siguiente que pudieron ver es a aquella creatura colapsando en el suelo con una flecha atravesando su nariz.

"Chicas tenemos que salir de aquí…" fue lo que dijo al acercarse rápido a la creatura y tomar la flecha de nuevo, suspirando un momento mientras miraba a sus amigas de nuevo que miraban atónitas la decisión y efectividad con la que su amiga se había desecho de una de esas cosas.

"Encontré un par de bates de beisbol también Jess" le susurro pasándole el objeto contundente a su compañera mientras que aun parecía temblar de miedo.

"Hagan lo que hagan no dejen que esas cosas las muerdan o le hagan cortes con sus garras" Con eso en mente las 3 emprendieron su carrera fuera del Centro Comercial.

**Zona Este de Túneles de Servicio Subterráneos 9:00 am.**

"Nada mas de información" Mathias continuo su avance por el subterráneo del complejo con calma, hasta ahora sus encuentros con esas cosas parecían haberse vuelto bastante limitados lo que le permitía relajarse un poco. "Sinceramente al menos ya sé que esas cosas no son tan complicadas de matar,"

Sus pasos ya le fastidiaban, el constante vacío de la zona subterránea aquel constante eco, ya le estaba causando un pequeño dolor de cabeza, los pasillos de allí eran tal como había pensado, tan extensos que seguramente tendrían acceso a la mayoría del complejo, estaba esperando ver algo más que le llamara la atención hasta que sintió otro fuerte descenso de temperatura.

"Pero que mierda… Esto parece un congelador" Suspiro un poco enseguida notando el pequeño hilo de humo que salía de su boca cuando exhalaba, caminaba con cuidado, mirando por las esquinas de los pasillos, notando una pesada puerta metálica que estaba descansando contra una pared doblada de tal forma que parecía como si alguien lo hubiera hecho intencionalmente, el Ex miembro del servicio se acercó, notando que aquel también era el lugar del cual parte de aquel gélido aire salía lentamente. "Solo espero no encontrarme con el que hizo eso"

Al entrar pudo notar un olor conocido a carne, Carne fresca y recién cortada, el sonido de gotas escuchándose tocando el suelo una tras otra, Mathias podía reconocer dicho ambiente, ya que su Familia tenía una carnicería en Washington "Este debe ser el sitio donde guardan toda la carne para suplir este lugar…"

Enseguida noto algo que no cuadraba muy bien conforme avanzaba paso a paso por la helada habitación, haciendo que algunos de los pedazos de carne se balancearan lentamente aun sostenidos por las cadenas de acero que los mantenían elevados, volviendo a lanzarle una mirada a la puerta, y a la rara manera en la cual había quedado doblada y tirada contra la pared.

"No fue que algo la doblo" se quedó callado, ¿eso había sido una vibración en el suelo?

Logro acomodarse en una esquina al sentir aquello, con cuidado agazapándose entre algunos de los restos de carne de tal forma que apenas era visible, no era algo cómodo pero cumplió su cometido ya que casi tan pronto como se ocultó una… Cosa… entro a la habitación, al menos 3 cabezas más alto que el rubio y de una masa muscular mucho más grande que la posible de lograr por cualquier fisicoculturista y que se notaba sobre todo por su carencia de ropa , su masivo peso reflejándose en las pequeñas vibraciones que producía con cada pisada.

B.O.W. Fue lo que paso por la mente del rubio que hacia los mejor que podía por no moverse, aun en la habitación oscura era aún capaz de ver cada uno de los rasgos de la creatura que tenía en frente, piel gris y carente de vida, ojos que parecían casi de una máquina y una expresión facial que no tenía humanidad, no había ninguna duda, eso era una Arma Bio Orgánica.

La creatura giraba la cabeza de un lado a otro, aparentemente buscando algo, las vibraciones creadas por sus pasos haciendo que se los pozos de agua y sangre bajo los pedazos de carne moviéndose con ellos creando pequeñas ondas en estas.

Pero al cabo de unos 5 minutos la enorme mole se dio la vuelta, saliendo de la habitación de la misma pacifica forma en la que había entrado, el sonido de sus pasos claramente audible en el exterior conforme se alejaba de allí, finalmente dejando al rubio que tiritaba un poco de frio salir de su lugar.

"No sé por qué, pero creo que esa cosa salió de aquí" Se puso a mirar la habitación con detenimiento, buscando a ver si notaba algo raro, algo que quizás no debería estar allí mientras palmeaba la pared, antes de que se diera cuenta una de las losas de esta cayó al suelo dejando a la vista un pequeño panel de control que tenía en lugar de botones una serie de símbolos. "no me jodan con acertijos"

Dicho aquello le dio un fuerte golpe con la culata de su arma al panel de control, haciendo que este soltara un pequeño chispazo que ilumino momentáneamente el cuarto, el sonido de las cadenas se hizo presente de nuevo al tiempo que los trozos de carne que colgaban eran movidos por una serie de rieles aéreos que se habían activado, dejando un sonido de ambiente similar al que hace una montaña rusa que está llevando al público en ascenso antes de una gran caída, una vez todos los trozos de carne de res fuera del camino otro fuerte sonido se hizo presente, el chirrido de algo moviéndose llegando desde el centro de la habitación.

El piso poco a poco se empezó a abrir hacia los lados, al tiempo que de allí comenzaba a surgir poco a poco una estructura metálica con algunos remanentes de un contenedor de cristal, lo bastante grande… "Como para contener esa cosa de allí y para hacerlo alguien debió haberlo liberado"

Le dio otra mira a aquella estructura, viendo si había algo más de información que pudiera resultarle útil, pero solo consiguiendo una placa que rezaba lo siguiente "B.O.W. Clase Tyrant, Modelo de Pruebas de Respuesta Mutagénica del Virus R."

"¿Virus R?" Los informes que había leído antes no le sirvieron de mucho, había mucho aquí que no le cuadraba con lo que había leído, y la misma experiencia había sido incluso muy distinta a lo que esperaba, pero asintió un poco, había cosas para las cuales uno no podía prepararse.

**Residencias de Trabajadores 9:00 am**

El Viejo Scott un veterano de la guerra de Vietnam, tenía experiencia con situaciones bastante extremas, pero siendo honestos, aun parecía vuelto un mar de nervios mientras detenía de golpe la camioneta en el frente del edificio, que había quedado….o al menos lucia vacío.

"¿Ocurrió algo aquí?" El pelinegro bajo del vehículo casi que de un salto, siguiendo rápidamente al viejo que se dirigía ya a las escaleras, ya a pesar de la barriga y su edad parecía moverse más rápido que muchas personas que tenían la mitad de esta.

"El primero fue Travis, luego David y Carlos" dijo mientras seguía subiendo rápido, el sudor notándosele en la espalda y en su calva que brillaba un poco más de lo usual gracias al esfuerzo que hacía.

"No eran esos lo que estaban hablando siempre de la salvación y demás… ¿Que eran miembros de un grupo o algo así?" Billy le seguía el paso fácilmente, a pesar de no cumplir como Marine desde hacía bastante había optado por hacer ejercicio (Muy seguido de mala gana) y mantener aunque sea una condición física decente.

"Si esos mismos, anoche los vi algo raros antes de la reunión y no salían de sus habitaciones esta mañana" Habían llegado ya al último piso, aun manteniendo aquel ritmo agitado, notando dos cuerpos que yacían en el suelo cubiertos por sábanas blancas que se habían manchado de sangre, notoriamente en el estómago y la cabeza.

"¿Quiénes son o eran?" Pregunto Billy pasando al lado del viejo con cuidado de no pisar nada, al menos merecían tener una muerte digna en alguna forma

"El más cercano a la pared es Carlos, se lanzó a atacar a Sally…" señalo al que estaba más cerca de la baranda "…y la pobre no tuvo tiempo de huir" le suspiro apesumbrado el viejo caminando a la puerta de su habitación y abriéndola rápidamente, dejándole espacio a Billy para que pasara. "Tan pronto como note que algo andaba mal tome mi Escopeta y le dispare, suerte que la mantengo cargada y cerca de la puerta.

Billy pudo notar la tensión que se formaba en el viejo y el rápidamente lo seguía hasta un armario que tenía en lo más apartado de la habitación, mientras que este parecía tener algo de dificultad tomando unas llaves que llevaba al cinto para empezar a abrir los múltiples candados de este.

El pelinegro solo pudo mirar curioso por momentos, prestando especial atención a la puerta conforme uno tras otro los candados caían, había escuchado un par de historias de parte de algunos de los miembros de servicio respecto al hecho de que Scott guardaba algunos objetos prohibidos en su habitación pero de una forma o de otra se había arreglado a colarlos al dormitorio y al ver lo que tenía en frente, no pudo más que quedarse algo sorprendido, dentro de aquel closet estaba lo que necesitaba…

"Como es que…sé que vienes de Vietnam y todo…pero… vaya por cómo eres nadie se imaginaria que tienes esto en tu habitación" El Ex Marine reacciono rápido atrapando en sus manos una escopeta Semiautomática Hatsan y una chaleco que parecía algo pesado, mirando de a momentos al viejo que tomaba otro para si y unas municiones revisando ahora una de las gavetas rápidamente, esta vez sacando un par de Berettas. "En serio…como demonios metiste todo esto en la isla"

"Las puse como cosas de colección de un viejo soltado retirado" le farfullo el anciano poniéndose de pie de manera algo torpe, probablemente la edad le estaba pasando Factura de nuevo.

"Por cierto…donde están los otros, dudo que todos estén muertos… espero que no." El viejo le hecho otra mirada a Billy mientras decía eso, poniéndole la pistola en la funda del chaleco mientras se acomodaba el mismo, con algo de problema debido a su algo mayor tamaño.

"La mayoría se fue por la isla, Vamos a tratar de sacar a la gente de aquí antes de que esto vaya a peor" le dijo rápidamente y termino de prepararse.

"¿Y a donde vamos nosotros?" esta vez el viejo le hecho una mirada de molestia, claramente sugiriéndole con esta que estaba preguntando algo que para sí mismo era obvio.

"Iremos al Hotel, recibí una llamada de Douglas" Se acomodó el armamento rápidamente, comenzando a acelerar el ritmo de nuevo fuera de la habitación asegurándose un momento que Billy le seguía mientras hacía ello. "Hay otra situación en el Centro Comercial, algunas personas quedaron atrapadas y es nuestro deber sacarlas de allí"

Tono digno de un Héroe de Guerra, fue lo único que paso por la mente de Billy conforme le seguía con agilidad, acomodando la pistola entre sus manos hasta sentirse realmente cómodo con esta, había pasado mucho desde la última vez que había poseído una de estas, y mucho menos dispararla, cierta chispa de instinto volvía, mientras daba una respiración como la de un francotirador listo para jalar el gatillo.

"Espero que sepas usarla, esta no es como la de los videojuegos actuales y esas cosas tampoco son los soldaditos de los que seguro te hacías cargo" Pudo notar cierto tono burlón conforme el viejo hablaba, escuchándose de fondo el sonido de las balas que estaban en sus bolsillos chocar entre ellas, el sonido del campo de batalla que había tenido que dejar atrás hace tanto.

"Tengo más de la experiencia de la que crees viejo, eso te lo voy a dejar muy en claro" Rio por un momento chequeando el cargador, y viendo como el vehículo arrancaba con solo un rápido giro de la llave, antes de que entrara en cuenta el sonido del asfalto, y los arboles rodeándolos eran parte del paisaje, quizás aquel era un paraíso relajante, pero desgraciamente había quedado convertido en un caos, ¿Un ataque Bio Terrorista?... Como aquellos de los que tanto había escuchado hablar de los pocos contactos que aún tenía en el Ejército.

O quizás puede que se tratara de algún otro hombre loco por el poder, aquello sinceramente no lo sabía…pero quizás lo haría tarde o temprano.

/Bueno, como comentarios para el capitulo solo puedo decir muchas gracias si han leido hasta ahora el Fanfic, muchisimas gracias en serio, y con respecto a lo mencionado en el estilo, si tienes mucha razon, Los guiones serian lo mas normal en este idioma, pero tambien cada autor tiene su estilo y siendo honestos me siento mas comodo con el estilo que uso.


	5. Huyendo de la Pesadilla

**Resident Evil Code R (eborn)**

**Capítulo 04: Huyendo de La pesadilla**

**Zona Central de Túneles de Servicio Subterráneos 9:40 am.**

El largo tiempo que había pasado caminando finalmente le había comenzado a rendir algo de frutos, la señalización lo había logrado guiar a una zona distinta del sector subterráneo y por lo visto ya se ubicaba por debajo de la zona central de la isla, es decir, justo debajo de donde debería estar el hotel y el centro comercial del lugar, gracias a su buena suerte también el rubio no había vuelto a tener otro repentino encuentro con aquella mole viviente que era el Tyrant, pero algo muy al fondo le decía que no sería la última vez que lo vería.

"Solo espero que esa vez sea con un lanzamisiles como armamento" Comento para sí mismo conforme se habría paso, a diferencia de otros sectores que había recorrido este parecía haber sido verdaderamente un pequeño campo de guerra.

Habían algunas barricadas que claramente no habían sido suficientes para soportar un asedio de un grupo de aquellas creaturas, había decidido no llamarlas Zombis principalmente por el hecho de que había notado que aún tenían algo de vida… "Y un maldito zombi no es capaz de correr de esa manera" pensó en voz alta mientras hacía a un lado una de las cajas, podía notar las numerosas manchas de sangre por el lugar, la gran mayoría en el suelo.

Un leve sonido de pasos pudo escucharse en el pasillo detrás de él causando que se volteara… nada, eso era lo que había logrado ver al voltearse, las mismas cajas vacías que había tenido que hacer a un lado para moverse hasta donde estaba.

"Puede que los nervios me estén haciendo una jugarreta" se dijo mientras continuaba avanzando, el sonido de sus pasos convirtiéndose en un leve chapoteo, la razón era el agua que parecía cubrir la mayor parte del suelo, al menos sus botas eran lo suficientemente altas como para evitar mojarse más de lo debido. "Y se supone que es un lugar de lujo"

Giro los ojos continuando su avance sintiendo como la temperatura era algo más fría de lo normal gracias a la humedad del ambiente y aparentemente esa misma situación había ocasionado una nueva falla, algunas de las puertas de seguridad electrónica parpadeando dando a entender que se había vuelto imposible pasar por ella a menos que fueran derribadas a menos que tuvieras una manera para derribarlas por completo.

Con el sonido del agua goteando acercándose Mathias logro dar con una escalera, con unos lentos pasos empezando a subirla, por un momento volviendo a notar aquel raro sonido de fondo, pasos esta vez un poco más notorios gracias al agua, pero al voltearse había sido lo mismo, no había absolutamente nada allí.

"…Que mierda" Apunto para todos lados con su linterna buscando algo fuera de lo normal, pero era lo mismo, lo único que había en el suelo era una buena cantidad de cajas puestas una sobre otra y las paredes solo tenían marcas de húmeda y hasta en el techo lo único que se podía notar eran los mismos cables y tubos que lo recorrían. "Mathias debes relajarte es solo tu imaginación seguramente"

Termino de subir las escaleras con calma, hasta llegar a una puerta metálica bastante gruesa que se encontraba levemente abierta, tomo el borde con algo de fuerza, el peso de la puerta haciendo que le tomara un poco abrirla completamente, al entrar a aquel cuarto pudo dar cuenta en donde había terminado, un sótano o algún almacén, habían colchones puestos en una esquina, algunas cajas de lo que seguro eran muebles armables y demás cajas que contenían piezas de equipo de limpieza entre otros.

"Puede que este debajo del Hotel, y por como luce este lugar parece que las creaturas no han llegado hasta aquí" Suspiro con algo de alivio caminando algo rápido viendo que cosa interesante podría encontrar en la habitación mientras hacía aquello, pero más allá de artículos de limpieza no había nada más interesante. "A menos que quisiera lavarle la ropa a los Zombis"

Con una leve sonrisa ante su propia broma continuo su avance, llegando a una segunda puerta que estaba en lo alto de otra escalera, le hecho una mirada un momento, sintiendo claramente el ruido que parecía hacerse más fuerte conforme avanzaba, seguramente del otro lado de la puerta pasaba algo, tomando el pomo de la puerta logro abrirla de un solo movimiento, el ambiente estaba mucho más cálido que la zona por donde había pasado antes, dándole a entender que ya estaba en la zona de la superficie, cerró la puerta al pasar y continuo.

El lugar en donde estaba ahora era fácil de entender cuál era, ollas regadas de un lado a otro en el suelo, algunos de los ingredientes aun en su lugar para hacer la comida, se trataba de la cocina principal del hotel.

Pero antes de que pudiera pensar algo más un grito hizo que avanzara rápidamente hacia donde este, lo que vio sinceramente no podía evitar considerarse como algo nuevo, 3 mujeres, una de ellas sosteniendo un arco compuesto y con algunos problemas para cargar, las otras dos mujeres que estaban tratando de cubrirse tras ella con unas obvias expresiones de miedo, la chica parecía tener problemas para cargar, y la cosa que tenían en frente se acercaba rápidamente.

Aquella creatura, alta y delgada, cuyas largas piernas eran mínimo al menos de un metro y medio de largo se movía rápidamente hacia ellas con pasos que podrían recordar a los de una araña, parecía carecer de ojos ya que su cabeza estaba demasiado deformada, de su boca salían dos largos apéndices y su mandíbula estaba igual de abierta a la del resto de las creaturas, de sus labios salía un sonido similar a un silbido y sus manos estaban extendidas, sus brazos casi tan largos como sus piernas y sus largos dedos completados por largas garras que parecían buscar a sus víctimas que aun parecían no poder reaccionar.

Pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarlas Mathias logro reaccionar primero, la creatura había dado un salto directo contra ellas pero el rubio había jalado el gatillo casi al mismo tiempo, otro grito salió de los labios de una de las chicas al escuchar los disparos y solo se hizo más intenso cuando la creatura cayó cerca de ellas varios agujeros de balas sobre el ser.

**Plaza Central – Entrada del Centro del Comercial 9:40 am**

Rebecca, Jess y Elizabeth apenas habían logrado hacer su camino fuera del Centro Comercial, la mayor parte del lugar ya había sido abrumado por el creciente número de esos seres, que ya al menos podrían contarse por centenares, consumiendo a cada persona que se encontrara lo suficientemente cerca.

La mujer de cabellos castaños hacia lo posible por mantener el control de sus manos que aun temblaban por la adrenalina, de vez en cuando tomando el arco para disparar a alguna de aquellas creaturas, solo en caso de que estas estuvieran en medio de la ruta de escape que tenía, el sonido de gruñidos haciéndose sentir un momento antes de que cayeran derribadas al suelo.

Finalmente la puerta del Centro Comercial estaba allí frente a ellas luego de la carrera que habían tenido que dar, pero quizás para su mala suerte un grupo de unas 10 de esas creaturas estaban de pie en su camino, tranquilas y a la espera de que algo se acercara a diferencia de otras de esas cosas que podían escuchar del otro lado del centro comercial que aun parecían estar cazando.

"¿Cómo vamos a pasar?" el tono Jess era algo desesperado conforme veía alrededor por alguna forma de escapar, el sudor bajando por su frente.

"Déjame pensar…" Le susurro Rebecca, respirando tranquilamente mientras preparaba su arco, de nuevo, preparándose para al menos quitarse de encima aunque sea a la mitad de los que bloqueaban el paso.

La primera flecha hizo su camino en el aire tan pronto como Rebecca tenso el arco y solto la cuerda el puntiagudo proyectil moviéndose a suficiente velocidad como para atravesar un costado de la cabeza de la creatura, Rebecca tomo una segunda Flecha tan pronto como vio caer al primero, un jalón más de la cuerda y otra flecha se encargó de perforar la frente de otra de esas cosas, Rebecca ya había caído en cuenta de una cosa, las creaturas a pesar de tener cierto grado de inteligencia al atacar no se preocupaban en los más mínimo por sus compañeros caídos y sus sentidos parecían tener un límite no parecían poder ver muy lejos, pero claramente reaccionaban al ruido.

Con eso en mente Rebecca tomo una tercera flecha, manteniéndose segura de recoger las otras 2 que había usado cuando pasara cerca, apunto primero en dirección a los zombis siguiendo lentamente para apuntar la flecha contra un aparador de una de las tiendas, manteniendo su vista en específico en un hermoso florero que parecía que el más mínimo golpe sería más que suficiente para derribarlo, contuvo su aliento por un momento, iba a hacer lo mejor posible para no fallar aquel disparo y no desperdiciar su muy contada munición.

La flecha salió disparada golpeando el jarrón, primero se pudo escuchar el golpe, Rebecca tenía la vista suficientemente aguda y entrenada como para ver como este se mecía lentamente sobre sí mismo, cada vez haciéndose más notorios dichos movimientos hasta que finalmente el pesado objeto se fue hacia un lado cayendo pesadamente contra el suelo, el fuerte sonido del jarrón haciendo eco en el lugar, con la suficiente fuerza como para captar la atención de la mayoría de las creaturas cuya falta de inteligencia hizo que corrieran a toda velocidad en dirección a donde se había destrozado el jarrón.

"¡Ahora!" Tan pronto como Rebecca les indico las 3 comenzaron a usar tanta velocidad como podían, aquella distracción había resultado suficiente para hacer que todas las creaturas cercanas se fueran a buscarlo, dejando el paso libre para ellas, con aquella rápida carrera habían quedado algo extenuadas, Rebecca había sido lo suficientemente rápida como para recoger las primeras dos flechas que uso y finalmente estaban fuera de aquel centro comercial atestado de creaturas, pero la situación en la calle no era mucho mejor, al parecer algunos miembros del equipo de seguridad habían intentado hacerle frente a esas cosas pero habían fallado en el intento.

Había varios cuerpos mutilados en la calle, partes humanas desperdigadas a lo largo del suelo, algunos casi descuartizados contra sus vehículos y un par de pocos afortunados que aparentemente habían sido asesinados con algo que les parecía haber arrancado el rostro con un objeto muy afilado.

"Vamos al Hotel, dudo que hayan logrado entrar allí" Les dijo a las chicas Eli que avanzaba con cuidado, para su suerte al parecer la gran mayoría de aquellas creaturas parecían haberse ubicado dentro del centro comercial, y era más sencillo seguir desde su punto de vista dentro del Hotel.

Cuando dijo aquello una mano les hizo señales desde la entrada del hotel, el mismo tipo que había conducido el vehículo que las había llevado allí más temprano, su camisa estaba cubierta de sangre, pero aun así parecía estar bien conforme les pedía que se acercaran, detrás de él parecían estar dos miembros del cuerpo de seguridad. "Increíble… ¿están las 3 bien?" les pregunto abriendo la puerta para que pasaran.

"¡¿Qué MIERDA ESTA PASANDO AQUI!?" Fue Jessica la primera en reaccionar empujándolo contra una pared con los nervios ya vueltos un desastre debido a la situación.

"N-No lo sé señorita… Nosotros estamos igual de sorprendidos… E-esas cosas empezaron a atacar y todo se fue al demonio, La comunicación fue cortada también, no hemos podido contactar a nadie fuera de la isla, es como si algo estuviera bloqueándonos del resto del mundo" Fue su respuesta manejando para responder aun entre todos los nervios que claramente tenía problemas para controlar en aquel momento, mientras que Jess lo había dejado ir. "Un grupo va a usar las rutas subterráneas para llegar al aeropuerto, creo que es más seguro que ir por tierra"

"Creo que tienes razón" Eli asintió dándole una mirada al chico que comenzó a caminar tan pronto como Jess lo había dejado ir, seguido rápidamente por las chicas y Rebecca, que aun parecía bastante intranquila por aquello, pero se había decidido a seguirlos con calma.

El lugar estaba tranquilo a diferencia de otras partes donde habían estado, era notorio que muchas de aquellas creaturas no habían decidido entrar allí por alguna razón que todavía no entendían, parecía que también habían salido de aquel lugar de forma apresurada habían platos de comida a medio terminar y algunas de las sillas habían quedado en el suelo cuando los que las estaban usando se habían levantado de golpe.

"Es por aquí, la zona subterránea se accede por la cocina, de esa manera podremos salir de aquí" abrió la puerta de la cocina dejándoles el paso a las mujeres para que siguieran al interior de la habitación con él, al pasar por allí rápidamente los 4. "Los demás estarán por aquí, dijeron que esperarían un poco para ver si había otros supervivientes"

Se disponía a cerrar la puerta lentamente, dejando que las chicas pasaran por delante de el mientras hacía aquello, sus pasos resonando un poco contra la losa del suelo de la cocina, el lugar parecía vacío también ni el más mínimo rastro de aquel supuesto grupo que quería escapar, solo unas gotas de sangre que parecían conducir hasta el refrigerador.

"¿Chicos?" Su propio ingenuidad tomo lo mejor del guía turístico en aquel momento decidiéndose por seguir el rastro de sangre que guiaba a la habitación fría, el cuarto que usaban seguramente los cocineros para mantener en buen estado toda la carne.

"E-espera… no es buena idea apártate" las palabras de Elizabeth no habían salido de su boca cuando la escena de carnicería había empezado, el muchacho había logrado ver lo que había en aquella habitación, a pesar de estar algo oscura por no encontrarse encendida pudo ver muy detalladamente la escena, 2 cuerpos humanos abiertos por el estómago, sus entrañas desperdigadas alrededor en una sangrienta escena, y sobre ellos una delgada creatura, que abría el estómago de otro de los cuerpos para empezar a devorarlo… Y que para su desgracia ya había notado su presencia en la habitación.

"…Dios" Fueron las últimas palabras que salieron de su boca, la creatura extendió su brazo a una velocidad claramente imposible para la mayoría de las personas, sus largos dedos que terminaban en aquellas largas garras resultando tener un uso similar a un tridente atravesándole el pecho rápidamente, la sangre cayendo al suelo tanto de la herida de su pecho así como de su boca que borboteaba la sangre, la segunda garra llego rápidamente también contra él y antes de que pudiera gritar de dolor la creatura usando una fuerza sorprendente a pesar de su delgadez fácilmente le abrió el pecho, el sonido de los huesos quebrándose claramente conforme su caja torácica era hecha pedazos y la creatura arrancaba un par de pedazos de sus entrañas para comerla con sus deformes fauces, para finalmente tirarlo al suelo como si de basura se tratara.

La creatura con rápidos pasos comenzó a acercase a las chicas que ya retrocedían contra una de las paredes, Rebecca al frente mientras las otras dos chicas retrocedían, la distancia entre ambos las chicas y la creatura cerrándose con cada segundo que pasaba, la flecha había resbalado de la mano de Rebecca en el peor momento, ya la creatura estaba sobre ellas, pero en cuestión de instantes se pudo escuchar el sonido de una puerta abrirse, un arma dispararse y la creatura desplomándose por las masivas heridas de balas.

"¿Están bien?" Fue la pregunta que vino del soldado rubio que se acercaba a ellas aun con algo de humo saliendo del cañón de su recién disparada arma, al parecer la suerte les había sonreído.

**Carretera En Dirección a la Zona Central 9:40 am.**

Billy estaba algo intranquilo conforme avanzaban por la carretera, no era solo por los recientes sucesos, sino también por la mezcla de sensaciones, la paz del ambiente que tenía alrededor los árboles, la cálida luz del sol que daba con la isla, era demasiado relajante en cualquier otra situación, pero afrontando la situación que estaba ocurriendo era bastante difícil calmarse.

El viejo Scott conducía bastante rápido, pero a pesar de aquello podía estar tranquilo debido al hecho de que a pesar de sus años el hombre parecía conducir sin ningún tipo de problema por las curvas, la experiencia que tenía seguramente tras el volante, parecía darle miradas al equipo de radio que seguía inactivo desde hace un rato. "Al parecer algo corto las comunicaciones"

"¿Significa que no podemos comunicarnos con nadie dentro de la isla?" Billy continuaba mirando por la ventana de vez en cuando, la verdad no deseando llevarse otra desagradable sorpresa por un buen rato.

"Al parecer si desgraciadamente" bufo algo molesto, acelerando un poco más, cada vez estaban más cerca de la zona del hotel podían ver ya los pisos superiores entre los árboles, pero antes de que pudieran seguir avanzando algo los golpeo de un lado, no estaban muy seguros de que había sido, solo que había sido lo bastante grande como para tirar la camioneta a un lado del camino haciéndola girar un par de veces contra el suelo antes de que se detuviera al impactar contra un árbol.

"Billy… ¿estás bien?" el viejo fue el primero en reaccionar a todo aquello había salido un tanto golpeado, pero afortunadamente no había salido tan herido por el golpe, comenzando a salir del vehículo con su escopeta aun a su lado.

"He recibido golpes peores" hizo su camino fuera del vehículo también, algunos moretones en su frente y brazos, un rasguño un tanto profundo en su hombro y una en su mejilla pero tampoco nada realmente grave.

"¿Pero qué demonios ha sido eso?" Fue la pregunta del viejo que se había ya puesto de pie.

"Creo que ya lo vamos a descubrir" Billy tenía su mirada fija hacia un lado, donde aquella cosa que los había derribado empezaba a hacer acto de presencia…

/Y aquí termina este capitulo, espero no dejarlos demasiado ansiosos XDDD


	6. Grandes Dientes, Peor Caracter

**Resident Evil Code R (eborn)**

**Capítulo 05: Grandes Dientes, Peor Carácter.**

**Costado de La Carretera 10:10 am.**

Billy mantenía la calma, manteniendo la escopeta levantada conforme la gran creatura se acercaba a grandes pasos, su tamaño haciendo que varios de los arboles cercanos cayendo al ser embestidos por la cosa que se acercaba, el viejo Scott también se encontraba de pie a su lado, sus manos temblando por un momento conforme las vibraciones de las pisadas se hacían cada vez más potentes, generando fuertes estruendos en el suelo.

Cuando la creatura finalmente hizo acto de presencia frente a ellos, Billy tuvo que hacer lo posible por no mirar a otro lado del asco que le generaba la aberrante creatura, grande como un rinoceronte, con pedazos de piel claramente podrida, normalmente se hubiera esperado ver un gran cuerno sobresaliendo al frente de dicha creatura, pero en su lugar había algo mucho más espantoso, la mayor parte de la piel se había podrido sobre la carne, los ojos desaparecido y el cráneo se había abierto cual flor en 4 partes, descubriendo una fosa que parecía ser la boca por cómo se abría y cerraba rápidamente y por delante de esta hileras e dientes y las largas fauces de la creatura que se cerraban y abrían de manera constante.

"Billy… En una escala del 1 al 10… ¿Que tan jodidos estamos?" una carcajada escapo de los labios del viejo que mantenía la vista fija en el coloso de carne podrida que los miraba con atención, cual depredador esperando el mas mínimo descuido de su víctima, rasgo que daba a entender que probablemente el ser tenía algo de inteligencia a pesar del aspecto putrefacto de su carne.

"9…" fue la respuesta conforme se iba hacia un lado el Ex Marine, buscando el momento para disparar a algún punto especialmente expuesto del ser que buscaba seguirlo hasta que Billy se detuvo en seco "…Scott, la cosa esa es ciega" susurro en un tono suave, apenas audible incluso para el hombre que lo seguía de cerca.

"Me di cuenta" El viejo tomo con cuidado una de los cartuchos de escopeta de su chaleco, con cuidado de no hacer que ningún objeto contenido en este hiciera un sonido que lo dejara expuesto ante la creatura "Por lo que puedo notar nos sigue con el oído"

"No podremos huir fácilmente entonces…" le susurro de regreso de nuevo Billy, que miraba con cierta preocupación la cantidad de ramas y hojas en el suelo de la zona que muy fácilmente podrían quebrarse al más mínimo contacto "…Hay que ser muy precavidos entonces" el viejo lanzo el cartucho de antes con suficiente fuerza como para que impactara contra una de las puertas del vehículo que aún se encontraba volteado aun.

El efecto fue casi instantáneo, la creatura giro su amorfa cabeza para abalanzarse contra el vehículo para volver arremeter contra este con todo su masivo peso, el vehículo dio otro giro en el aire impactando contra uno de los árboles y en semejante alboroto ambos, Billy y Scott ya se encontraban corriendo a todo lo que podían hacia dentro de la selva ya que el camino hacia el Hotel daba directo hacia donde se encontraba la creatura.

Quizás no había sido tan buena elección aquello ya que el bosque no se encontraba tampoco a solas, varias de esas cosas se encontraban entre los arboles de pie, al igual que los trabajadores ahí estaban de pie aproximadamente unas 4 creaturas, que ya empezaban a moverse en dirección a donde había sido volteado el vehículo, Billy se dio la vuelta para ver qué ocurriría con esas cosas, solo para encontrarse de que la creatura ya había pasado su atención del abollado medio de transporte a las creaturas que gruñían.

En otra ocasión habría sentido pena ajena por aquellos horribles y nauseabundos come carne, pero en esta ocasión sintió cierta satisfacción al ver como el que estaba más cerca era casi molido entre las grandes fauces del monstruo, pero parecía que el sabor no le había gustado ya que agitando su cabeza tiro los casi despedazados restos a un lado centrando su atención en la siguiente creatura, esta también siendo destrozada por las mandíbulas de la bestia y siendo tirada como desecho hacia un lado también.

"Supongo que no le gustara el sabor" Scott solto una silenciosa carcajada mientras avanzaban entre los arboles como podían el bosque haciéndose un poco espeso conforme se adentraban en este, pero al cabo de unos segundos el sonido de los gruñidos volvió y a sus espaldas se pudo escuchar de nuevo los arboles comenzando a caer uno tras otro, al parecer la cosa detrás de ellos ya se había desecho de los otros y había continuado nuevamente la persecución.

El primero de los que tenían en frente hizo acto de aparición, unos cuantos metros por delante de ellos y para su mala suerte ya los había 'visto' comenzando a correr en su dirección, Billy alzo la escopeta por un momento, con su dedo ya en el gatillo, pero dudo por un momento, si disparaba aquella cosa a sus espaldas los encontraría más fácilmente, el ser ya se encontraba a unos pocos metros, su mandíbula inferior ya abierta y separada para morder cuando estuviera lo suficientemente cerca del Ex Marine, pero este hizo otro movimiento soltando el gatillo para usar la escopeta cual objeto contundente propinándole un fuerte golpe en el rostro a la creatura que corría hacia él que debido a la fuerza del golpe y la manera que iba corriendo cayó al suelo de espaldas, su rostro algo hundido donde le dio el golpe.

Scott fue el que voltearía su cabeza esta vez para ver como la creatura se habría paso entre los árboles, la que había golpeado Billy no había tenido oportunidad de levantarse a tiempo cuando una de las enormes patas ya se encontraba sobre ella, el peso de este había sido más que suficiente para triturarle la columna y casi hacerla explotar como si fuera un globo de vísceras.

Una pendiente, fue lo que se encontraron al continuar, una de las partes más escarpadas de roca de la isla usada para los que querían una aventura un poco más extrema, una escalada a una pared en roca de cerca de 50 metros de alto natural.

"Mierda…" pudo escucharse a Scott cuya voz ya estaba agitada y el sudor bajaba rápido por su frente, ya tanta carrera le estaba cansando y lo mismo para Billy que se detuvo por un momento a su lado, la enorme creatura se encontraba ocupada de nuevo por otro grupo de las creaturas que habían ido tras ella, pero habían tenido un final sangriento en las fauces de la bestia como los primeros.

"Lo sé, mierda no esperaba lanzarnos a un callejón sin salida" Billy tomo su escopeta y se agazapo detrás de una piedra al lado del viejo, solo unos 5 metros los separaban de una caída de unos 50 metros hacia la base del muro de piedra natural, no habían salidas a su alcance en su propia carrera se habían quedado con medio pie en la tumba. "Puede que si salimos corriendo…" Billy tomo aire por un momento, la creatura empezaba a acercarse, ya con eso estaban completamente encerrados "…puede que logremos salir"

"Chico…" el viejo le puso una mano en el hombro a Billy por un momento, mirándolo con una sonrisa por un momento "Hay una manera de salir y lo sabes" se acomodó por un momento, dándole sus municiones a Billy colocándolas dentro de su chaleco.

"Viejo… los dos podemos salir de esta" Billy lo miro por un momento, ya entendía bien lo que Scott le trataba de decir, pero, tenía que tratar, de no ser por el viejo ya no hubiera llegado donde estaban "Si somos lo suficientemente cuidadosos…"

"…Esa cosa tendrá una comida gratis de Dos por Uno" le completo el viejo, que se acomodaba el cartucho "Yo tratare de distraerlo Billy tu mientras aprovecha para continuar hacia el hotel, puede que consigas más gente, ¿Ese era nuestro deber como soldados, no?" el viejo le dio otra sonrisa acomodándose la escopeta en las manos "Además te aseguro que luego de esto los dos tomaremos unas buenas y frías cerveza" le dio un palmada en el hombro a Billy y comenzó a correr lejos, alzando su Berreta en dirección a la creatura y jalando un par de veces el gatillo, las balas golpeando al sobre desarrollado montón de carne podrida. "¡SUERTE!"

Billy se levantó apenas tuvo la oportunidad, se quería voltear para ver cada vez más conforme se alejaba, pero sabía que sería mala idea algo muy dentro de sí mismo lo sabía, pudo escuchar varios disparos de la pistola seguidos luego por un par de detonaciones de escopeta, quería ganar algo más de distancia, pero finalmente tuvo que voltearse… Y probablemente sentir como su corazón sentía un fuerte apretón, estaba en la posición perfecta para ver como el Viejo Scott se precipitaba al vacío de espalda, parecía que iba en cámara lenta todo lo que pasaba poco a poco por sus ojos.

El viejo conforme disparaba una última vez su escopeta la mole de carne podrida se abalanzaba tras él, cayendo al vacío rápidamente con varios partes de su cuerpo agujereadas por las balas, sus fauces buscando una última oportunidad para morder al viejo al tiempo que los perdigones del último cartucho de escopeta atravesaban el deforme agujero que era su cabeza.

Desde el punto de vista de Scott las cosas parecían no querer avanzar más rápido, había disparado ya el último cartucho de su arma, podía ver como la carne de la creatura era dañada por los restos de las balas, escuchar como esta había lanzado otro perturbador chillido, pero aquello era todo, casi podía sentir como el suelo se acercaba cada vez más.

"Perdón por no invitarte esa cerveza" Pudo decir antes de tocar el suelo, antes de que todo se volviera negro, estaba seguro de que la creatura había caído tras él.

Y Billy pudo ver como ambos habían caído de golpe contra el suelo de roca al fondo de la pared, incluso a la distancia era como si sus oídos lo escucharan o era más su propia mente que se había encargado de imaginar aquel grotesco sonido de huesos quebrándose al impactar contra la roca.

"Maldición viejo… No cumpliste la promesa" Fueron las palabras de Billy mientras daba media vuelta y comenzaba a avanzar de nuevo, viendo como más árboles aparecían en su camino mientras iba avanzando, la pequeña pendiente no fue muy difícil de escalar, ya podía ver algunas de las paredes que rodeaban el edificio, y un par de la creaturas se encontraban de pie en la zona.

Dejo la escopeta en su espalda por un momento y tomo la Beretta en sus manos tomándose un momento para prepararse para disparar, puso su dedo en el gatillo y jalo de este, haciendo que la primera bala viajara rápidamente en dirección al objetivo que era nada menos que el cráneo del más cercano de los seres que no se percató del sonido a tiempo la bala pasándole de una oreja a otra conforme colapsaba al suelo.

Su compañero, la otra creatura, no tardó en reaccionar volteándose a donde había venido el sonido, abriendo sus fauces mientras empezaba a correr hacia Billy, su lengua moviéndose un poco entre la deforme cavidad bucal mientras avanzaba, Todo para colapsar también ante un par de balas que habían salido la pistola, la primera por un error de cálculo de Billy a la hora de jalar el catillo solo le había quitado un lado de la mandíbula, pero sin detener el avance de este y casi seguido había vuelto a disparar esta vez la bala si había hecho un agujero en la frente de aquella creatura, pasando por encima de ambas Billy les dio una corta mirada, se trataban de turistas por cómo estaban vestidos. "Mierda…puede que no quede nada que salvar"

Al llegar finalmente al arco que marcaba la entrada de la zona del hotel, notándose casi al momento el desastre en la zona, muchas de esas creaturas andaban de un lado al otro, quizás en busca de víctimas o quizás persiguiendo a alguien, pero la gran mayoría estaba apiñada en la puerta de entrada del hotel que parecía estar por ceder en cualquier momento, conforme más de esas creaturas parecían tratar de entrar, hasta que finalmente pudo ver desde la distancia que tenía como finalmente las puertas no aguantaron más, y las creaturas empezaron a entrar.

"Espero que alguien los haya guiado hacia los túneles… Al menos allí podrán escapar y seguro no habrán tantas de esas cosas" Billy suspiro, no podría hacer nada aunque quisiera, no tenía munición suficiente como para hacerle frente a semejante cantidad de creaturas, camino con algo de sigilo a un costado, al puesto de seguridad ubicado cerca de aquella entrada. "Si mal no recuerdo aquí hay una entrada"

Entro a la caseta haciendo a un lado la puerta, el lugar era casi un pequeño departamento, lo bastante grande como para dejar una cama en el lugar para que descansara el que tuviera que tomar el horario nocturno, cosa que ya le había tocado al pelinegro en otras ocasiones reviso un poco más buscando aquella puerta, sabía que estaba por allí en algún lado solo tenía que revisar bien, hasta que encontró la agarradera de la puerta, justo al borde de la cama individual.

Tiro la cama a un lado con facilidad, dejando finalmente la puertilla al descubierto, lo bastante grande como para que una persona pasara así que la tomo, de un solo jalón logrando que se abriera tan pronto como hizo esto pudo ver una escalera que conducía directamente al subterráneo. "Tsk… Supongo que no podre mantener mi trasero aquí arriba más tiempo"

Rebusco por un momento en el escritorio para encontrar alguna de las linternas, tomando dos que aún se encontraban ahí y finalmente comenzando a descender, esperando que allá abajo al menos estuviera más tranquilo… ¿Podría equivocarse no?

**Cocina del Hotel 10:10 am**

Bajando el arma Mathias se acercó a las mujeres, notando como la del arco era la primera en levantarse y sin dudar colocándose en posición para dispararle una de las flechas, probablemente en miedo de que fuera un enemigo. "Tranquila soy de los buenos"

"¿Cómo sé que no trabajas para Umbrella, Tricell o alguna otra organización?" simple y directa, así fue la pregunta de Rebecca conforme se acercaba en ningún momento bajando su arma, la cuerda ya tensa con una de las flecas claramente apuntándole al corazón.

El rubio parpadeo por un momento, dispuesto a tomar su arma y contra atacar, no sintiéndose muy a gusto con que una mujer lo dejara en una situación así tan fácilmente, sinceramente no podía tener un leve sentimiento de humillación ante ello. "Hey ya te dije que tranquila… Soy algo así como un agente honorario de la B.S.A.A." dijo en un tono sencillo y calmo, aunque también seguro de aquello de lo que estaba hablando.

"¿Tienes credenciales que lo comprueben?" Aunque la idea de sacar su pistola en ese momento se le estaba haciendo muy buena la dejo de lado rebuscando una placa que le habían dejado los de la Organización antes de llegar allí, enseñándosela a la chica por un momento. "¿El nombre Chris Redfield se te hace familiar?"

"Lo he escuchado…pero no estoy seguro del todo, al único que conozco es a León Scott Kennedy" su respuesta fue igual de tranquila mientras volvía a guardar la placa, tomando su arma nuevamente y viendo como ella hacia su arco a un lado. "¿Podemos salir de aquí antes de ponernos a tener una amena charla?" le comento con algo de sarcasmo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de la cocina, solo para detenerse en seco ante la escena. "Hijo de la gran… ¡CORRAN AL SUBTERRANEO AHORA!"

No había mucho tiempo para mediar palabras, pero las 3 chicas pudieron ver muy claramente la escena detrás de la puerta de vaivén que daba a la cocina como en el Comedor ya varias de aquellas creaturas empezaban a entrar no había tiempo, quizás lo que hubiera allá abajo podría ser peor que lo de arriba eso podrían tenerlo por seguro, pero no había forma de resistir contra una horda de 20 creaturas de esas a la vez.

Rebecca era la que iba hasta el frente del grupo , seguida de Eli y Jess que se movían rápidamente tras ella, por su parte Mathias iba al fondo, tomando algo de su chaleco un objeto de forma algo tubular justo antes de encender algunas de las hornillas, el fuerte aroma a gas haciéndose sentir en la habitación muy poco después, quizás tendría apenas el tiempo suficiente para aquello, pero era la única manera de asegurarse que aquellas endemoniadas cosas no los seguirían, tenía a un par ya demasiado cerca.

Tomo una de los muebles de la cocina arrojándolo al suelo para bloquear por un momento el paso, Rebecca le había mantenido la puerta abierta por el tiempo suficiente, los quejidos de aquellas creaturas al no poder pasar se podrían escuchar perfectamente, ya estaba del otro lado de la puerta cuando tomo el seguro del objeto que tenía en las manos, una granada de mano lanzándola rápidamente y cerrando la puerta hacia el sótano rápidamente conforme corría a todo los que sus piernas le permitían, nuevamente Rebecca y las chicas iban por delante de él, con la puerta ya abierta.

El tiempo de espera de la granada había terminado justo cuando había logrado cerrar la puerta, el fuerte estruendo de la explosión hizo que perdiera el equilibrio por un momento, rodando escaleras abajo un poco, aunque con su entrenamiento lo había hecho de tal forma que no había recibido más que unos cuantos moretones en el cuerpo, se levantó un momento después aun algo mareado, con Rebecca a su lado ayudando un poco a que se pusiera en pie "Creo que me deben una con eso" rio levemente.

"Supongo… mi nombre es Rebecca Chambers, ellas son Elizabeth Hall y Jessica Garden" le dijo mientras que las mencionadas aun respirando fuerte lo miraron por un momento a modo de saludo.

"Mathias Helmont, hay que buscar cómo salir de aquí antes de ponernos con presentaciones" Les indico con un gesto de su mano que lo siguieran adentrándose nuevamente en los gélidos pasillos subterráneos, encendiendo la linterna de su Rifle de Asalto y pasándole la otra a una de las chicas.

Mientras tanto en la superficie, la explosión de la cocina había tenido lugar junto con la de la granada, lentamente empezando las llamas que se extendían por el hotel.


	7. Acosador Silencioso

**Resident Evil Code R (eborn)**

**Capítulo 06: Acosador Silencioso.**

**Zona Central – Túneles Subterráneos 10:50 am**

Quedaban solo unos pocos escalones antes de llegar al suelo cuando el estruendo de la explosión se hizo sentir, aquel había sido lo bastante fuerte como para hacer que Billy que se encontraba terminando de bajar, la fuerte vibración haciéndole perder el equilibrio cayendo de espaldas al suelo aunque afortunadamente la distancia era de apenas unos pocos centímetros.

"Se nota que las cosas están intensas allá arriba" Con un rápido movimiento logro ponerse de pie, dándole una mirada a donde estaba de pie, era un pasillo un tanto angosto en relación al resto de los sistemas de túneles, Billy podía fácilmente estirar una mano y tocar con una mano una de las paredes y su espalda quedaría tocando la otra.

El pasillo se mantenía en silencio, cosa que podía apreciar por el momento conforme comenzaba a avanzar rápidamente, ¿Pero hacia dónde? , esa era la cuestión que pasaba por la cabeza de Coen, por lo que había podido ver en la superficie tanto el Centro Comercial como el Hotel ya no eran opciones, lo que dejaba solo a opción de avanzar hacia e Noroeste, quizás podría encontrar algo en aquella dirección además de comprobar si habían otros supervivientes en el hospital.

Caminaba lentamente, usando la linterna que había tomado de la Caseta de Seguridad, mirando atentamente a su alrededor, moviéndose con cautela en las esquinas, y escuchando por momento pasos en la distancia los cuales no podía asegurar exactamente a que o quien pertenecían ya que cuando estaba por voltear el sonido o mejor dicho la fuente de este desaparecía tan pronto como miraba en su dirección, a su gusto esto era ya mucho más molesto que los zombis.

Sus pasos resonaban en el suelo de concreto pulido por momentos, de un momento a otro convirtiéndose en un crujido que hizo que mirara abajo casi al instante, y aguantara las ganas de soltar un bufido de repugnancia, acaba de pisar un grupo de cucarachas de bastante tamaño, ya las había visto antes, según lo que tenía entendido eran una especie originaria de la isla particularmente repulsiva debido a su tamaño al punto que se había ganado hasta un nombre Bigroach una mezcla entre Grande y Cucaracha, que originalidad habían tenido. "Que maldito asco"

Billy continuo avanzando un poco, mirando nuevamente hacia donde había visto a los sobre desarrollados insectos, algo no andaba bien y ya había caído en cuenta de que se trataba las cucarachas solo estaban en las selvas de la isla, y el propio equipo se encargaba de mantener la zona subterránea libre de esas cosas, tanto por razones sanitarias por cuestiones de comodidad, el ex marine alzo la linterna tan pronto como pudo dando un salto a un lado, al tiempo que una cosa caía del techo a solo unos pocos metros de donde estaba el, el sonido de unas grandes patas de insecto y algo similar al de mandíbulas abriéndose y cerrándose rápidamente haciéndose notar claramente conforme veía lo que tenía en frente, no siendo la única de esas cosas presentes en ese momento en el lugar, debían estar por los menos otras 3 de esas cosas allí.

Inusualmente grandes al menos de tamaño de un perro de raza grande, de cuerpos cubiertos por una concha de un color rojo carmesí o marrón, difícil de distinguir por la oscuridad de la habitación, largas patas que terminaban en afiladas cuchillas del mismo material que sus conchas, grandes ojos compuestos que claramente podía sentir sobre él, y un apéndice saliendo de entre las mandíbulas con una boca similar a la de una sanguijuela en la punta, que para completar lo señalaban conforme las creaturas se acercaban poco a poco.

"No puedo tener un camino tranquilo no…" El pelinegro gruño un poco alzando la escopeta, era actualmente a única opción que se hacía factible, los inmensos insectos bloqueaban su avance y no le quedaba de otro que abrir fuego.

Tan pronto como disparo dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, había logrado acertar a la primera fácilmente la coraza a pesar de lo dura que aparentaba ser desparramando el asqueroso contenido de vísceras de insecto de su interior, pero las 3 restantes habían reaccionado rápidamente, 2 de ellas moviéndose rápidamente en dirección al Billy, mientras que la última aparentemente había empezado la graciosa huida, dejando algo confundido al Ex Marine por un momento.

Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para fijarse en aquello, nuevamente jalo el gatillo de la escopeta, nuevamente haciendo que el insecto de inmenso tamaño prácticamente explotara como un globo de agua, los restos cayendo alrededor y también un poco sobre él, mientras que el ultimo no le había dado suficiente tiempo para disparar, optando por usar a escopeta como arma contundente, dando un fuerte golpe en un costado de la creatura que se estrelló contra la pared.

Logro con otro movimiento volver a cargar el arma, y disparar nuevamente contra a cucaracha sobre desarrollada, los restos derramándose en la pared. "Por lo menos estas asquerosidades fueron sencillas"

Se agito un momento tratando de quitarse tanto como podía del material que le había caído encima antes de comenzar a caminar nuevamente, el pasillo era un tanto más largo de lo que esperaba, el sonido aun escuchándose a la distancia acompañado del ruido de algunas tuberías que parecían estar empezando a secarse, seguro tendría algo que ver con la explosión de hace un momento, pero no le quedaba más que seguir su camino por ahora.

El angosto pasillo para su suerte no había sido tan largo, unos pocos minutos trotando habían bastado para llegar a una amplia habitación circular, todos los que trabajaban en el hotel sabían de este lugar, el distribuidor que conducía a diversas partes de la isla, estaba exactamente en medio de la plaza que separaba el hotel y el centro comercial.

Sus pasos resonaban algo más fuerte debido a lo vacío y amplio del cuarto, pero también lo hacían los gruñidos de algunas de esas cosas que se encontraban allí, solo 2 que parecían no haber notado la presencia de Billy, el cual decidió avanzar de forma tranquila y manteniéndose apartado, aprovechando el hecho de que aquellas creaturas no tenían la vista tan buena como para notarlo.

Pero su estrategia no rindió los frutos que esperaba cuando de uno de los pasillos una chica, de unos 16 años paso corriendo a toda velocidad, gritando de pánico conforme corría a todo lo que podía, la chica de rasgos japoneses claramente, tenía el cabello negro llegando a sus hombros, un mechón de color purpura bajando por su frente claramente teñido, sus pantalones estaban algo rasgados y su camisa de color gris claramente sucia al parecer llevaba un tiempo escapando ya.

Detrás de ella venían 2 más de las creaturas, a las que pronto se le unieron también las 2 que se encontraban en la habitación, a Billy le tocaría hacer de héroe nuevamente y se había asegurado de ello recargando su arma para lo que venía.

La chica estaba corriendo hacia una de las puertas ubicadas en el cuarto, la cual iba ya con el señalamiento que indicaba que aquella era la ruta hacia el Hospital, la chica trato de abrirla como pudo, quizás fue la desesperación pero no podía colocar correctamente sus manos para abrir la puerta, forcejeaba, pateaba pero esta no cedía, las lágrimas ya llegaban a sus ojos conforme se recargaba contra la puerta, estaba resignada ya, sentía que no había manera de que saliera viva de allí ya las creaturas estaban demasiado cerca, incluso con la distancia que había logrado ganar, levanto la vista para ver como una de esas creaturas colapsaba sobre ella justo después de que se disipaba el eco generado por la detonación de un arma.

Billy había logrado lo suficiente a la chica, y con su arma alzada, el primer disparo de sus arma basto para hacer que las primeras dos de las creaturas cayeran al suelo, la primera había muerto y colapsado sobre la chica, pero la segunda solamente había perdido el equilibrio y había caído de lado, tomando la otra arma, su pistola para disparar rápidamente a la que había caído en el suelo, la bala dando a parar en el cráneo de la creatura, guardo la pistola rápidamente para usar de nuevo la escopeta con ambas manos, el rápido disparo no había acertado del todo habiendo causado que el brazo izquierdo de la creatura fuera casi que amputado por el disparo, pero no había sido más que suficiente para hacerlo enojar más, acelerando para acercarse a Billy solo recibiendo un golpe de la culata del arma de este que lo hizo retroceder lo suficiente como para que le apuntara de nuevo, jalando el gatillo con el cañón a unos pocos cm de distancia de la cabeza de este la detonación del arma resultando en el cerebro y cráneo de la creatura estallando y repartiéndose en el suelo del lugar.

El último había decidido acercarse por un costado a Billy, sus mandíbulas abiertas conforme el brazo de Billy se encontraba ya casi entre sus fauces, pero poco antes de que este lo alcanzar la chica había reacción, levantándose de su lugar en el piso para aun con su delgada complexión, taclear como podía a la creatura haciendo que se apartara solo lo suficiente como para que las mandíbulas no se cerraran contra la carne del brazo del Ex Marine.

Este finalmente al notar como la creatura se hizo a un lado pudo apuntar con velocidad, colocándole el cañón del arma a un lado del cuello, el agujero dejado por el arma casi decapitando a la creatura debido a como los perdigones habían destrozado casi totalmente el cuello de esta.

Finalmente aprovecho el momento para respirar un poco, aun agitado por la adrenalina del momento, dándole una mirada a la chica que ahora también estaba algo cubierta de sangre "¿Estas bien?" fue la pregunta que salió de los labios de Billy mientras escuchaba a la chica que seguía llorando un poco aun tiritando, posiblemente tanto de los nervios como del frio que aun hacia acto de presencia.

"G-Gracias…" fue lo único que salió de los labios de esta conforme poso su espalda contra la puerta por un momento, tratando de descansar, se podía notar el acento japonés en su voz, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Billy, pero aun así se notaba que al menos dominaba el Inglés.

"No hay tiempo de formalidades… solo dime tu nombre y tratemos de llegar al Hospital… ¿Allí te diriges no?" Billy trato de forzar la puerta un poco, teniendo problemas en un principio hasta que finalmente con un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte esta se hizo a un lado dejando otro camino abierto "Billy Coen…" fue la directa forma en la que se presentó empezando a avanzar.

"Masami Yoko" fueron las palabras de ella siguiendo de manera casi automática detrás del pelinegro, que no sabía que es lo podía llegar a ocasionar la presencia de esta chica.

**Zona Subterránea, Debajo del Hotel 10:50am**

Ya 4 personas transitaban con algo de tensión los pasajes subterráneos, el que iba hasta el frente era el rubia agente que mantenía una conversación con la chica que estaba a su lado.

"Así que la B.S.A.A. te envió a investigar este lugar" Mathias solo asintió al escuchar a Rebecca hablar, manteniendo la vista fija en el pasillo, la mayor parte del frio en la parte subterránea se había ido por alguna razón, pero el ambiente era de temperatura algo baja todavía.

"Como ya había dicho… Si" bufo algo fastidiado, ya que era la 4va vez probablemente que respondía aquella pregunta aunque apenas prestaba atención mientras daba algunos cortos saltos con la única intención de pasar por sobre las grandes cajas que estaban tiradas por el camino, muchas de ellas en un intento de parar algo que iba persiguiendo a los que habían pasado antes pero por las marcas de garras por sobre algunas de estas no habían servido de mucho.

Justo después de la explosión habían optado por seguir la misma ruta que había usado para llegar al Hotel antes, pero en su lugar había decidido tomar una vuelta hacia otra zona que los guiaba directamente hacia al hospital, a menos que el letrero estuviera mal.

"Me contactaron por medio de un Ex Compañero de equipo, me dijeron que querían información de este lugar, también algunas fotos y video de este sitio, eso es todo simplemente me siento que me mandaron de carne de cañón" se quejó fastidiado tirando a un costado una de las cajas, dejando un paso lo suficientemente amplio para que las chicas pasaran mientras que el seguía al frente, prestando atención a cualquier sonido "Es mi culpa por elegir un trabajo como este"

"Al menos nos salvaste ahí atrás" Jessica avanzo con cuidado tras el rubio, este continuaba su camino con cuidado tratando de mantener su atención centrada en cualquier sonido que pudiera captar su atención, ya había tenido la sensación de que hace rato algunos pasos se habían escuchado, como pequeños chapoteos en alguno de los charcos que estaban a lo largo del pasillo.

"Si supongo… mi deber como soldado o algo así" Sus pasos resonaron de nuevo por el pasillo aunque quería acelerar un poco el paso para salir de allí rápido, sinceramente le disgustaba un poco ya aun con compañía esa molesta sensación de que algo lo miraba. "¿Soy el único con esa sensación?" Pensó en voz alta acomodando un poco el agarre de su arma.

Rebecca le coloco una mano en el hombro, palmeándola un momento "No eres el único, desde que entramos a los túneles siento que alguien nos ha estado mirando"

"N-No me digan q-que hay otra de esas cosas aquí abajo" Eli fue la que había decido hablar en esta ocasión pero su voz aún seguía siendo un mar de nervios, costándole claramente el hecho de no tartamudear con cada palabra que salía de su boca.

"Pare…ce" En el pequeño corte que había entre sus palabras Mathias levanto la mirada, justo para ver como un brazo caía desde el una parte del techo, la extremidad parecía claramente mordida las marcas de dientes en varios puntos y lo que capto claramente la atención de los 4 fueron las gotas de sangre que cayeron del techo poco después.

El sonido de un silbido se hizo notar en la habitación tan pronto como Mathias levanto su arma, en el techo sostenido en las paredes usando sus largos brazos y piernas se encontraba otro 2 de aquellos seres que se habían encontrado en el congelador de la cocina del hotel, sus deformados rostros centrados en ellos a pesar de carecer de ojos para hacerlo, en un movimiento bastante difícil para cualquier humano normal pero digno de un contorsionista para encontrarse ya de pie en el suelo, lo suficientemente cerca como para empezar a acercarse.

Mathias había sido el que más rápidamente de los presentes había reaccionado tan pronto como la creatura había tocado el suelo se dispuso a jalar el gatillo de su arma una sola corta ráfaga de balas golpeando en varias locaciones el cuerpo del delgado ser que chillo por un momento de dolor antes de que una de las balas le pasara por la cabeza, ocasionando un sonido similar a una nuez haciéndose pedazos antes de caer al suelo.

El segundo se mantuvo sostenido en su peculiar manera por el techo pero había caído tan pronto como se había tratado de acercar a Eli, la responsable no era otra que una flecha que había pasado limpiamente por un costado haciendo que uno de sus brazos, la herida lo bastante profunda como para herir uno de los músculos desgarrando este, la herida ocasionando que acabara en el suelo los silbidos y chillidos de este solo volviéndose más fuertes, estridentes y sonoros conforme se removía un poco buscando ponerse en pie nuevamente.

Tan pronto como esto había ocurrido fue a rápida reacción de Mathias la que le dio fin a aquella creatura, apuntando directamente contra la parte trasera de la creatura volvió a jalar del gatillo de su fusil las balas perforando el objetivo por la nuca, los restos del interior de la cabeza del ser desparramándose por el suelo por los agujeros dejados por las balas y a la vez el ruido de estas haciendo eco por todo lo largo y ancho del pasillo, cosa que captó la atención de otra cosa, un grupo de aquellas creaturas que estaba a la distancia, que había escuchado todos y cada uno de los disparos que se habían hecho.

"Eso no puede ser bueno" Tan pronto como dijo eso solo había hecho falta aquello para que empezaran a huir, el sonido de los quejidos y gruñidos acercándose rápidamente a sus espaldas, las cajas que estaban detrás de ellos quebrándose conforme eran embestidas por el numeroso grupo de aquellas creaturas, que parecían pisarle los talones.

El rubio iba de nuevo hasta atrás del grupo tratando de derribar cualquier cosa que estuviera a su alcance para hacer el avance del gran grupo de aquellos seres que venía en su persecución y los quejidos de estos se hacían bastante más sonoros al sentir aquellos bloqueos que evitaban que llegaran a su comida.

Rebecca iba al frente del grupo siendo la primera en hacer a un lado la puerta con un empujón, esperando por un momento que los otros 3 que la acompañaban pasaran, y sin dudarlo Mathias hizo todo lo que pudo en el momento tirando otro de los tantos montones de cajas que se encontraba en aquel pasillo el peso de estas deteniendo a penas la fuerte embestida contra la puerta de metal que crujía un poco ante los golpes que los seres que hacia todo lo posible para entras en la habitación.

Eli y Jessica fueron las siguientes en intervenir, usando una larga vara metálica y usándola para mantener la puerta firmemente bloqueada y dejando en claro que la opción de ir por allí se había terminado, dejándoles solo seguir hacia el Hospital cuya entrada por la zona subterránea ya se podía ver a tan solo unos metros de donde estaban señalado por una brillante luz verde y el letrero que se encontraba bajo esta.


End file.
